How The Games Can Ruin Your Life
by JadedAngelisRising
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, has just had her life ruined. Prim reclaimed her place as a Games Tribute and is going into The Games in place of a pregnant Katniss. Peeta and Katniss are left to be the District 12 Mentors after Haymitch is reaped into The Games with Prim. Takes place during Catching Fire!
1. Chapter 1

_**{A/N: Alright, so The Hunger Games is kinda my thing right now. So you are kinda stuck reading this… well kinda (You don't really have to but I would love it if you did!) Basically if you've read the books you will know that in Catching Fire, Peeta makes the audience of The Games believe that Katniss and he are married and that Katniss is pregnant. Well I took that idea and kinda made it my own! So here is my first Hunger Games fanfic! Enjoy! ~JadedAngel~} **_

Katniss's POV

"Stay with me… please?" His warm blue eyes locked onto mine and he easily slipped back into my bed, his arms wrapping around me and I felt safe. With the Quarter Quell announcement being made tomorrow I was sure the nightmares would come tonight and I didn't want to face them without Peeta, we both easily fell into a restless and fitful sleep. There were several times that night where I was sure I was hitting Peeta, either way he didn't flinch away from me or try to fight me off like I thought he would.

First the dream was the usual, trapped in The Games unable to find a way out as I watched all the other Tributes drop dead around me. I was running away from the cornucopia from the blood bath I was sure was going on behind me as I heard the cannons start to blare, one after another until my ears rung and I was so far away I was sure no one would catch me. Then I woke up screaming or at least I thought I did, instead of seeing Peeta beside me I saw Rue blood spilling from her mouth and from the spear wound in her stomach.

I screamed louder this time trying to block out her words "Why? Why did you do this to me Katniss! My death is in your hands!" I woke when Peeta started shaking me, his voice fighting hard to reach me in my state of terror "Katniss! Katniss, It's alright. It was just a dream relax!" I turned this time only seeing Peeta and crumbled into his chest sobbing "Rue I'm so sorry! It was all my fault" And I knew it was, the little girl never would have gotten caught if it weren't for my stupid plan to mess with the Careers.

It took Peeta hours to calm me and even then I just cried silently, not really able to shake the nightmare of Rue blaming me for her death. When I looked out the window I realized it was near afternoon and Peeta and I had slept most of the morning away, carefully I slid out of bed so as not to disturb Peeta since he had fallen back asleep after having calmed me down. This recent episode of over emotionality had me thinking again about quite a few things, things that I shouldn't even be thinking about since the Quarter Quell announcement is today.

*FLASHBACK*

Peeta and I had just gotten home a few months ago, the tour of the Districts for the Victors had just ended a few days ago and I was absolutely exhausted. Tired of all The Games business that Peeta and I had been dragged into since we had won and still worried about what President Snow might do to Peeta and I, and even my family for my "public display of defiance against the Capitol" with the Nightlock berries in the arena.

It had been a long few months ever since Prim's first Reaping where she was picked and I volunteered to go into The Games in her place {A/N: Remember this little bit here! It comes into play later on in the story!} then I pulled the trick with the Nightlock threatening double suicide in the Arena to save Peeta and I. Obviously they had needed a Victor so they wouldn't have let us do it, then came the Victory tour and President Snow's personal visit to threaten me, and then I was just so worn out and ready to be done.

I was just too exhausted to fight my urges anymore and so was Peeta apparently because that night we fell into my bed together and we let loose all the pent up wild sexual energy that had been raging through both of us since our days in the cave back in The Games, the passionate sex was exactly what both of us needed the next morning we both felt like ourselves again and everything was normal. We spent very little time in public together after that, we didn't need to attract any further attention to ourselves.

Every night though he was here with me in my bed helping me through the nightmares just like I was for him, and every morning I woke up with this deep feeling of safety and love but I something was different about me from that night on and I couldn't point out what.

*END FLASHBACK*

I quietly ran down the hall of my house in the Victors' Village to my little sister Prim's room, I didn't want to go to my mother with this for fear she would absolutely lose what was left of her mind so I went to the only other doctor I knew. I shook Prim awake apologizing the whole time for waking her on one of the only days where it was acceptable for her to sleep as long as she wanted. "Prim c'mon please wake up I need your help." She woke quickly but stayed in a bit of a sleep induced daze for a few minutes.

"What's wrong Katniss?" I bit my lip anticipating Prim's reaction to my news as I mumbled quietly so I wouldn't wake anyone else "I think… I might be pregnant and I need to find out" Prim jumped up quickly then and squealed until I clamped a hand down on her mouth begging her with my eyes to stay quiet. "Katniss this is great! Who's do you think it is? Gale's! Peeta's!" I chuckled slightly and almost vomited when she suggested that I could have even done that with Gale.

I smirked slightly the smirk of a happy woman and whispered "If I am I know for sure it's mine and Peeta's child" She grinned then seeming very pleased with my answer as she had begun drifting more towards Peeta then Gale after my very clear and obvious liking of him. "Oh Katniss that's great! A little baby!" I nodded and smiled starting to like the idea myself. "Yeah it's fantastic, now will you help me find out?" Prim nodded before I even had the full sentence out, she was clearly very excited.

"Of course Katniss! We just have to get downstairs that's where mom keeps all the medicine and things like that. I know exactly what to do, I saw her do it on Clove just this morning!" {A/N: Yes in my story Cato and Clove were not the District 2 Tributes and actually lived in District 12 and Katniss and Clove are kind of friends, just forgive me for butchering that part of the story because I love Clove and Cato so much!}

I blinked, pulling away from Prim slightly shocked "Clove was in here this morning? For a pregnancy test? Well was it positive or what!" I suddenly felt like such a gossiping and gushing little school girl but I just had to know because well Clove and I have always been sort of friends and it would just be hilarious for us to be pregnant together! {A/N: Yes Katniss is kind of OOC in some parts of this. Just deal with it!}

Prim grinned as she got up and pulled me with her down the stairs and into the kitchen, she quickly found my mothers small inventory of medical supplies and found exactly what she wanted "Well I wasn't exactly sure if Cloves' was positive I wasn't close enough to see the actual test but by her face I think it was" I smiled wide and made a mental note to go talk to Clove later no matter what the results of my own test were.

"Alright well, can we get my test done? I'm anxious enough and to make it worse the Quarter Quell announcement is in an hour and people will be waking up soon" Prim nodded and opened the box demanding that I give her my hand, while she read the directions I placed my hand in her free one and waited. "Alright now Katniss, this will only hurt for a moment. It's like the sign in for the Reaping" I nodded and wondered how my mother got pregnancy tests from the Capitol.

"Just make it quick Prim" She nodded and I felt the sharp pain of the prick that would draw my blood then the pressure when she squeezed my finger a bit and made a drop of blood appear and dropped it onto the test. As soon as she released it my finger was in my mouth, my tongue quickly flicking away the small bit of blood that remained and nursing the small stab of pain that still bothered me a tiny bit.

"So how long till we know?" My words came out kind of strangled around my finger but Prim understood just fine, as she sat me down at the kitchen table and brought the test while she sat with me. "Just finished now, do you want to look or should I just tell you?" I wasn't sure I really wanted to hear the news directly from my little sister but I had come to her in the first place right? "Will you just tell me?" She nodded a small smile forming on her face before she even read the test.

A second passed, then two, then three, it felt like this was taking forever and when I finally looked up at Prim she looked like she could cry as she all but screamed "Oh my gosh Katniss your pregnant!" I froze, yeah I had known it was a possibility but that still didn't prepare me for actually hearing that it was true. I cried before Prim did, weather from happiness or sadness I didn't know because there was still the Quarter Quell to think about but at the moment all I could think about was Peeta and I.

And Prim who was flinging herself into my arms and hugging me tight, then we cried together this time out of pure happiness Prim would be an aunt and I would be a mother. Peeta would be a father and I couldn't even care about the Quarter Quell at the moment it just vanished from my mind. Prim and I threw out the test where we knew no one would see it, we came back in just as Peeta was bound down the stairs my mother was already at the kitchen table where I had sat just moments before turning on the T.V.

"Morning Katniss" Peeta's voice was comforting and scary at the same time, I knew I had to tell him about the baby but at the same time the Quarter Quell could ruin our semi rebuilt and happy life that we've lead over the last few months. "Morning Peeta" I sat with him at the T.V, my nervousness coming back ten times worse then it was before, Prim sat at my feet her arms wrapped around my left leg. The Panem seal came on the T.V then President Snow appeared and I tried to hold back my urge to vomit just from seeing him.

He had with him a metal box with thousands of yellowing cards in it, I knew those were all terms that could be thrown into effect during any given Quarter Quell. Obviously this had all been planned out for years, I watched with wrapped attention as Snow plucked the card obviously intended for the 76th Hunger Games. Smirking Snow stepped closer to the microphone and announced "In this Quarter Quell all Tributes from previous Games must go into the Arena with each other"

I knew what this meant almost immediately: I was going back into the games. The last thing I saw and heard before I blacked out was Peeta and Prim, Peeta had wrapped his arm around me and Prim had looked up at me with tears in her eyes as Peeta said "Don't worry Katniss, we will be okay."

_**{A/N: Alright, there was the first chapter! Holy cow that was some crazy stuff! Let me know what you thought! And if I should continue! Do you think Katniss will still tell Peeta or now that they are doomed to repeat The Games do you think she will just keep it to herself? Reviews are love and I'm sorry if this chapter is so short! Let me know! Love you all! ~JadedAngel~}**_


	2. Chapter 2: Prim reclaims her place

_**{A/N: Alright, here comes chapter 2! It basically starts off where chapter 1 left off! So hope you like it ~JadedAngel~}**_

Katniss's POV

I woke up in Peeta's arms he was watching me like a hawk practically begging me to wake up tears about to spill over in his eyes, I shook the fog from my brain and sat up accepting Prim's offer to help me to my feet I stood a bit shakily using the counter for support. My mind wandered briefly to the baby but I knew I couldn't tell Peeta until we were both either safe back at home after these games or one of us was about to die.

The Reaping was in a few hours so everyone ran about their business getting ready, putting on their best clothes and braiding down their hair. This time Prim nervously braided down my hair while she quietly cried trying to conceal how upset she really was, but I heard it all every little sniffle, every little hiccup, every little sob, that escaped Prim. I wanted to comfort her but that would mean me breaking down to and I couldn't afford to break down now.

"It's going to be okay Prim, nothing is going to happen. Everyone will be okay. I promise little duck" I whispered this to her, so no one else could hear because I knew it wouldn't be okay and someone would come home in a box. Weather it was Peeta or I we had yet to discover, but by the end of this a family would be broken and someone would be coming home without their lover. To think about coming home without Peeta, just hurt it made me cry a bit myself.

"Katniss don't lie to me, I know everything isn't going to be okay. Someone is going to die!" I sighed what a difference a year makes, my twelve year old little duck became my thirteen year old strong headed badass little sister. Who isn't afraid to give her older much more skittish (thanks to The Games) sister a pregnancy test, and who also isn't afraid to watch her pregnant seventeen year old sister face the prospect of going back into The Games for a second year.

"Prim-" I whispered again as the tears flowed and made my voice crack "You have to promise me, that if Peeta comes home… you won't tell him about the baby. If I die, there will be no point in him knowing, you also have to promise that you will keep him safe for me okay?" I could hear Prim crying again but could feel her nod against my back as she dropped her hands from my hair and stepped in front of me so I could do her signature pig tail braids.

As soon as I was done and everyone was together again, we started the walk to the town square. Peeta grabbed my hand as we left the house and squeezed it gently as a reminder yet again that we were in this together no matter what, I wanted to cry again because Peeta didn't know that we were possibly going to have a family of our own. I bit my lip and kept myself from blurting it out in front of everyone, we were separated when we got to the square for sign in I made a face when they pricked my finger but didn't say anything.

We all got into our lines by age group and I looked ahead of me four rows and found Prim's head I focused on it and refused to let myself break down in front of the entire District 12, there was no other female Victor for them to choose so I was it, I didn't see a point in even doing the female Reaping but apparently they just like to drag out torturing people. I stood perfectly still keeping my eyes trained on Prim and nothing else, Effie Trinket took the stage and I swallowed back vomit again.

It was nothing personal, I just hold a fair amount of hatred for the woman who almost got Prim killed and ruined my life. She did her famous "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _Ever_ in your favor" I could feel the frown on my face and see myself tensing up as she cheerfully said "Ladies first" I turned my body at an angle waiting to hear my name, just making sure I was strong and ready to do what I had to.

Effie crossed to the bowl with all the female Victors names in them, I could have sworn I was the only one but maybe there was at least one other female Tribute still living. I wasn't hopeful but maybe just maybe I would be safe, then Effie came back and quickly opened the little envelope a little too cheerfully she announced "Katniss Everdeen!" I could feel the tears dripping down my face before I even moved, my feet moved instinctively towards the stage before I got there I heard it though.

"KATNISS NO! I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

Prim's POV

We were helping each other with our hair when she said it "Prim-" Her voice broke and I knew she was going to say something terrible "You have to promise me that if Peeta comes home… you won't tell him about the baby. If I'm dead there will be no point in him knowing. You also have to promise you will keep him safe for me okay?" I choked on my tears as she finished, but nodded I hadn't told her because she would have immediately objected.

She obviously hadn't heard President Snow right he said all Tributes not Victors, that means that if I kept myself quiet until they called her name I could save her. I cried and acted worried for her through out the whole morning secretly planning on her never stepping foot into another Hunger Games arena, as long as I was alive to stop it. We got to the square and did the sign in, I filed into my place with the other thirteen year old girls and waited.

Soon Effie Trinket was calling out "Katniss Everdeen!" and I could see Katniss moving towards the stage. I darted out into the isle and screamed loud enough for everyone to hear "KATNISS NO! I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I flung myself in front of her and prevented her from going any further, I wouldn't let her and my little niece or nephew die in that damn arena. Effie interrupted before Katniss could say anything.

"I am sorry Ms. Everdeen, but this Hunger Games is for Tributes only" I smirked and nodded "I know Ms. Trinket but if you remember correctly I was a Tribute in the 75th Hunger Games and my sister Katniss volunteered for me. I would now like to return the favor and reclaim my spot as Tribute" Effie thought this over for a moment and nodded I was grinning from ear to ear when she accepted me as the original Tribute and welcomed me into the 75th Hunger Games.

I turned back to Katniss and saw her standing there a look of pure hatred on her face, and for the first time I knew that look was for me. "Katniss I just wanted to-" She knew the cameras were on us before I did so she gave me a small signal to just play along "Don't Prim! How could you, after everything I've done to protect you! How could you just go and volunteer to die!" The anger she was projecting I knew was real but we would never normally fight like this and I knew it.

I took two steps back to her and rested both hands on her still flat stomach whispering "Katniss you know why don't make this harder on me" before saying loud enough for the cameras and Peeta to hear "Because I can't let you and your baby die in that arena Katniss, you both deserve a shot at a normal life" real anger at me suddenly blazed in her eyes, not only was it her job to tell Peeta she's pregnant but she wouldn't have told him in front all of District 12.

She pulled away from me slightly saying for the cameras "Prim! Peeta didn't know! No one was supposed to know, I was supposed to go into the arena today and because of you all of District 12 knows I'm pregnant and your going to die! Prim your too young!" she was crying now and I mean really crying, not for the cameras but for me, she was genuinely worried about me. "Katniss, you have to let me do this. I want to do this for you."

She hugged me so hard I thought she would snap me in half, and I hugged her back gently of course then pushed her away gently and started back towards the stage. I climbed the steps and stood next to Effie who at this point was in tears herself, she didn't even try to calm herself before crossing to the bowl with the boys names in it pulling a random name and coming back choking out "Haymitch Abernathy!"

I was shocked but kept it to myself, since the only mentor available to District 12 Tributes was now to be in The Games Peeta and Katniss were chosen as the mentors for this years District 12 Tributes. At least they would be on the safe end of The Games this year, as Peeta and Katniss climbed the steps of the stage together to be announced as the mentors Peeta kept whispering at her in a some what angry voice.

"Why didn't you tell me Katniss! You could have ended up going back into the arena today if it weren't for Prim being very brave and volunteering for you! Did you really think you would die without telling me about our child?" I saw her eyes water as she whisper-shouted back "No of course not! But I at least thought I could go into that arena and kick some ass to save Prim for another year, then tell you about the baby while I died"

I couldn't believe Katniss had really said that! She wasn't planning on coming out of that arena alive anyway, she had intended to die to save Peeta! She wasn't even thinking about their child!

Peeta's POV

We climbed the steps of the stage as Katniss and I had our first official fight as a couple about why she hadn't told me about our child! Our child! I'm going to be a father, Katniss is going to be a mother! We're going to be parents, our baby and she was just going to let it die because she wanted to play the damn hero role! Katniss sometimes didn't think things all the way through and it ended up badly usually, like in our first Games together she drugged me and went to the feast to get the medicine that ultimately saved my life but getting it almost ended hers.

We stood behind Haymitch and Prim now on the stage as Effie started to usher us away straight to the train, no one got to say goodbye. We all sat in the dining car as lunch was brought out to us, for the first time I stuffed myself silly on the Tribute train to the Capitol without feeling too guilty, we all ate pretty well in the Victors' Village but it still didn't compare to the food and how readily it was available in the Capitol.

Katniss and I didn't talk much but it wasn't because I didn't want to it was because she was so busy stuffing herself I was starting to wonder if she would ever come back up for air, being pregnant really brought out her appetite which if we were back in the District would have been bad. Here though she was free to eat until she busted, which I'm sure was what she planned on doing until Effie demanded that Katniss explain when it had happened.

Katniss's POV

I choked on my plum stew and rice when Effie demanded to know when I had gotten pregnant and if it really was Peeta's. I looked between Prim and Peeta mortified that I would have to answer both questions with them sitting right there. "Yes Effie, the baby really is Peeta's. Peeta is the only man I have ever been with intimately. And about two days after the Victory tour ended, we were both just so exhausted and tired of fighting it so we just let go and let it happen"

Effie laughed when I explained it without so much as one intimate detail and Prim gave a huge sigh of relief almost as if she were expecting me to go into gruesome detail and was happy when I didn't. Haymitch just watched me with a smirk and Peeta nearly choked when he spat out "So your almost five months pregnant?" I almost shook my head no but realized Peeta was right, I was almost five months pregnant and didn't know until this morning.

Well yeah I guess so but Peeta, I didn't find out until just this morning. I guess it should be kind of obvious by now huh?" I must have looked worried because Prim got up and crossed to my side of the table and pushed my chair back, she stood in front of me and gave me a faint smile before her hands went to work.

Her hands poked and prodded at my stomach obviously feeling around for the baby, a look of relief crossed her face when she finally found what she was looking for then she stopped moving with one hand pressed to my stomach for a moment then smiled as she stepped back from me. "Relax Katniss, your baby is fine. Probably just the way it's positioned, you will just show a little less and not until your further into the pregnancy"

I smiled at Prim great fully "So if I'm almost five months does that mean the Capitol doctors can tell if it's a boy or girl?" Prim nodded quickly and I smiled brightly then looked over at Peeta the smile just barely stretching from ear to ear before his lips were on mine.

_**{A/N: Alright there was chapter 2, did you see Prim's volunteering for Katniss coming? Did you see Haymitch getting picked instead of Peeta? Did you expect Peeta and Katniss to get picked as the mentors for Prim and Haymitch? Well just wait, just because they aren't actually in The Games doesn't mean they aren't going to run into their own problems as mentors and as a couple who just found out that they are going to be parents. Just wait until you see what the Capitol has in store for them. Remember the whole Star Crossed Lovers thing from THG? And the fake wedding Snow proposed they have in Catching Fire? Just you wait and see what I have in store for our little love birds here. And Prim, Prim is going to catch hell in the arena. You'll see, keep reading. Love you all, ~JadedAngel~}**_


	3. Chapter 3: Emotional Train Ride

_**{A/N: So here's chapter 3, knocked this one out in about an hour so if there are some typos or mistakes just ya know ignore them. In this chapter you will start to see the actual family dynamic between Katniss/Primrose/Peeta, it's more like a parents and child dynamic then a sister & sister + brother in law dynamic. The reason why I am starting to omit their mother is because I want to build a different dynamic between the two teens and the younger sister, I feel like Katniss and Peeta should be more paternal towards Prim in the books anyway. So I am making them her parents in my story, don't like it then don't read it! Anyway, here's chapter 3 I hope you like it! ~JadedAngel~}**_

Prim's POV

That first night on the train I begged Effie to let me sleep with Katniss, I didn't want to be alone I was too scared and if I was going to die I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. After a hour and a half of pouting and whining Effie finally agreed "Alright Primrose, but don't spend too much time talking. You both need your sleep" I agreed quickly as I ran off towards Katniss and Peeta "Of course Effie!" I hadn't really intended on talking anyway, I just wanted to be with Katniss.

"So did you finally wear her out little duck?" I gave a small smile and nod as I wrapped myself up in a blanket, the idea of The Games was finally fully hitting me and I was so scared I couldn't think straight. "Yeah, she just said we can't talk too long because we need our sleep" Katniss nodded in agreement as if she knew Effie would say that "Do you mind if Peeta stays with us tonight?" I shook my head because truthfully I wanted them both there to feel safe knowing they would protect me.

"I was actually going to ask if you could both stay with me tonight.. You know, I just want to spend as much time with you two as possible" Katniss's eyes watered again and I sighed feeling bad for making her almost cry for what seemed like the hundredth time today. "Yeah we get it Prim, we'll be right here all night if you need us" And I knew she meant it, I just couldn't shake my feeling of dread that seemed to have settled on me the minute we stepped onto this train.

Katniss's POV

Watching Prim I could see her nervousness and scared feeling settling in I just wanted to make it go away, tell her nothing was wrong and that she would be safe as long as I was around. I couldn't though because soon I wouldn't be around much at all, Tributes were mostly let alone to train and prepare for interviews and the Games. Mentors were really only there to get them sponsors and hope they got to bring one of their Districts' Tributes home.

I wrapped my arms around Prim, and Peeta wrapped his arms around the two of us, ever since Peeta came into our lives our mother has been there less and less leaving Peeta and I to take on the role of mother and father to Prim. It was like we were a small family already and it felt like letting Prim go into the Games was like allowing my daughter to get slaughtered and not be able to do anything about it. "For now Prim, it's going to be okay. I'll keep you safe as long as I can"

Prim lost it then all resemblance of control and strength left her, she just cried and cried while Peeta and I held her, promising we would keep her as safe as we possibly could. She curled herself into a ball on my lap and eventually fell asleep, while she was sleeping I took her hair out of the braids and just ran my fingers through it wondering if this was the last time I would get to. "She's so young, she isn't ready for this" I nodded agreeing with Peeta as I started to cry myself.

"I know Peeta, but what can we do? She has to be in the Games now! There is no way to get her out of it safely, she just has to go in and win, she has to be the Victor… if we lost her Peeta-" My voice broke off as I started to cry harder, picking Prim up off my lap and cradling her gently between Peeta and I, we watched her sleep. "Katniss, relax we've got a full month left with her before she has to go into the arena… after that all we can do is get her what she needs and hope she can keep herself out of too much danger"

I nodded because obviously that was the only option for us to keep Prim safe while we can then hope she can keep herself safe in the arena and that we can get her what she needs while she's in there.

_**{A/N: Alright, there was chapter 3, I hope you liked it. Sorry it was so painfully short! Love ya, ~JadedAngel~}**_


	4. Chapter 4: Opening Ceremonies

Chapter 4

_**{A/N: Alright, here's Chapter 4! I can't believe how many people are falling in love with this story, thank you SO much for becoming my fans, and reading my stories, and for all the really cool and very inspiring Private Messages I get from you guys! You keep me motivated to actually drag my lazy butt to the computer to write these chapters and for that I love you all, SO, SO, SO much! Again you are going to see the dynamic shift but it's more solid, everyone is comfortable in their role now with the mother, father, daughter idea. And now it's going to start getting intense! Good luck with not crying in the next few chapters! Anyway, hope you like this chapter love ya~ ~V}**_

Prim's POV

The train station was pure madness, I clung to Katniss and Peeta because it was the only way I felt safe. We made our way quickly from the train station to the huge building that housed the apartments that the District Tributes stay in for that first month in the Capitol for training, and the training center. From the time we got off the train I clammed up, I wouldn't speak or look at anyone. Occasionally they tried to coax a conversation out of me.

The most they got was a few distractedly mumbled words, when they separated Katniss, Peeta and I, I almost lost it. Didn't they get that in a month I was most likely going to die and that spending time with the family I did have here was very important? Either way I was alone and in a room with people who were waxing, plucking, shaving, and buffing me, it was more then uncomfortable to say the least. They had to get me to beauty base zero before Cinna could even begin to work on me.

{A/N: Yes, Cinna becomes Prim's stylist in this story. Because in CF he was Katniss's stylist and since Katniss isn't going into the arena in my story, he becomes Prim's instead!}

Once they had gone I rubbed at my legs and the spot between my eyebrows, they were the reddest and they hurt a lot! I sat quietly as Cinna walked in and started looking me over, it didn't make me nervous because I had heard Katniss talking about Cinna before, he's a brilliant man. He circled me again and again as he spoke. "So another Everdeen, a Primrose this time" I had no idea where he was going with this but he studied my gray seam eyes, as if they would give him the answers he needed.

We sat like this, him staring, me just picking at my fingers, for what seemed like days but was really only a few minutes. Until finally he spoke again "Your sister, was the girl on fire… I want something similar for you. But what?" I rolled my eyes, of course as the sister of the Victor of the 74th Hunger Games I knew I was in for something like this, but I swear if they set me on fire I will lose it.

Then as if it had suddenly come to him he took my hand and pulled me up out of my seat, his eyes set ablaze by his sudden joy and creativity. My outfit was on me in a matter of seconds, I was the color of a Evening Primrose, -I had on a yellow leotard and the rest of my skin that wasn't covered was painted yellow-

{A/N: I know the costumes are supposed to be a representation of their District, but since this is my story the costumes will be a representation of what their name means, and something that is important to them. Since Prim's full name is Primrose, you get where this is going, she's going to be an Evening Primrose. And the something that is important to her is Katniss and Peeta, I'm sure you can see where I'm going with that too!}

I sighed, I looked like a giant ray of sunshine, my mood was otherwise on the dark side, watching myself being transformed into this big Primrose and hoping he wouldn't do what I thought he was gonna do "What is it that is important to you?" The moment he said it I knew exactly what he would do to me next quietly I mumbled "K-Katniss and Peeta" He nodded and smiled at me, pushed a little button on my side and images began to flicker across my leotard.

I looked down and couldn't help but smile as he watched me, flickering slowly across my leotard were images of Katniss and Peeta on fire. From last years Games, he explained that he didn't want to actually set me on fire so he used the images of them. He also thought of a burning Primrose, would it be strong enough to survive the flames? So in addition to the images, fake flames began to crawl up my body, starting at my toes and working all the way up.

Until, standing there I was completely engulfed in the fake flames, with the images moving faster across my leotard, at first it seemed as if they would run together to create a large flame running up my stomach but they slowed again until finally it rested on an image I would have with me for the rest of my life even if that was only for another month. The image bold, bright and extremely beautiful resting in the center of the leotard, as the flames licked up the sides of it.

Katniss and Peeta smiling out of the frame and me appearing in a smaller photo between the two, at the bottom of their joined pictures with the words as bright as the sun underneath us: The Family of Fire.

Katniss's POV

We waited rather impatiently for the opening ceremonies to start, I was standing with Peeta near the District 12 chariot that would be pulling Prim and Haymitch into the city circle as part of the opening ceremonies. Peeta held me as protectively as I had ever seen him, one of his hands resting on the place where our baby was growing. It was obvious he was scared that we might get pulled into The Games somehow anyway.

Haymitch was the first to arrive, dressed as a big bottle of alcohol -Who couldn't see that coming a million miles away- that played pictures of him and his love and fellow District 12 Tribute from the second Quell all those years ago Maysilee Donner, on his brown leotard. As impressive as that was I wanted to see my Primrose, and I wouldn't rest until I knew she was okay, that's when she appeared.

She literally was a Primrose, an Evening Primrose to be exact, painted yellow on her arms, legs, neck and face. When she came closer I noticed the flames and instantly freaked out and shot daggers at Cinna. It's one thing to set Peeta and I on fire, but to even think of endangering Prim that way was just asking for me to kill him. Then I noticed that the flames were fake and part of the images, then my eyes rested on the pictures flickering across Prim's chest and stomach.

Pictures of Peeta and I from last years Games, I wanted to flinch away from those images because they gave me extremely bad memories but at the same time I couldn't tear my eyes away from them. And that was good, because the images became extremely fast almost as if they would create one big flame that engulfed Prim's chest and stomach then they slowed and came to a complete stop on one of Peeta and I on fire but holding hands and smiling.

Prim's picture appeared smaller then ours but right between us, she was also on fire. My eyes glazed over with tears then the words that shone bright as the sun below the picture of the three of us was what did it, I cried as I read it: The Family of Fire. I hugged Cinna hard whispering "Thank you… so much, you made her so beautiful and you really captured the family bond"

He hugged me back smiling, he said "Of course, you were my Girl on Fire, and she's your girl. I would always do my best for the three of you" He pulled away and hugged Peeta then Prim, he was gone in a matter of seconds. Prim came up to me and so innocently asked "Mommy, am I pretty?" I wondered why she would even care, but then I realized she didn't care if they thought she was pretty, she wanted Peeta and I to think she was.

I nodded as I wiped away my tears "You are amazingly beautiful Prim, not that you aren't all the time but Cinna did a great. You're a pretty Primrose" She hugged me and for a moment the world felt right, it was just me and her and Peeta, nothing to break us up. Then we pulled apart and just like that we were all standing back in the underground training facility as I helped Prim up onto the chariot.

"Smile" I commanded her, she looked at me confused. "What?" I noticed that the chariots for Districts 1 through 10 were gone already so quickly I leaned up and whispered in her ear "Smile and look happy at first, but once the camera settles on you and the image of the three of us comes up on your leotard. Cry okay? Look sad and upset that they are taking you away from us got it?" She didn't have time to reply with anything but a nod and I knew she understood what to do.

All the chariots were gone doing their long winded ride through the Capitol to the city circle, I looked up at the monitors inside the training center watching all the Tributes. It seemed painfully slow to me, from District 1 all the way to 11 I could barely keep my attention on the screen. Then I heard a large collective gasp coming from the crowd and my eyes snapped up staring at that screen like my life depended on it.

Prim and Haymitch were on the screen and I could see her small smile fade from her lips instantly, and she started to cry looking down at the image of us on her chest as Haymitch tried to comfort her. It was a very convincing act and I was glad Prim really was feeling so upset for once because it helped with the tears and sadness, she displayed her true emotions and it had even me crying. The fake flames engulfing the image of us and her whole body added to the emotion she was displaying because it seemed as if, her sadness was what built and drove the flames and with each tear and sad sigh the flames seemed to rise higher and higher until she was completely engulfed.

Prim's POV

We were in front of everyone, and I was so nervous and scared that I couldn't think straight. All I could remember was Katniss saying that I should smile, then when the camera settled on Haymitch and I that I should cry and be sad. Which was easy considering I really did want to cry and be sad, each Tribute got there only thirty to forty second stint on camera. I did exactly as I was instructed and cried, hard even Haymitch didn't know I was faking it. He tried to comfort me which only made it better.

Everyone stared at me, the sad little 13 year old girl that belonged to the Girl on Fire and her boyfriend Peeta. They were all well aware that I was important to them, that I belonged to them, -they just didn't know how yet- and that the three of us were upset and hurting about being torn apart from each other. Our chariot finally came to a stop but I couldn't stop crying at this point, it was all too real now.

They let us get down from the chariots and Haymitch had to help me, -I'm still a bit short for my age- Once the cameras were finally done recording us for now Haymitch turned to me "What are you doing kid! Your making yourself look weak and defenseless!" I shrugged "Katniss told me to do it, she said it would help" He seemed to be a little less mad at me now, sure that if Katniss had told me to do it then it must be an angle we're working for me.

"Fine, but don't make me have to protect you in that arena kid, it will only make it worse when one of us dies" And I knew he was right, it would only make things more painful when someone dies, to be close and be protecting each other won't work for us. It just can't.

_**{A/N: Alright! There was chapter 4 hope you liked it! I worked pretty hard on it, and I hope it at least made you a little misty eyed. Or at the least mad that the Capitol would do this to Prim! Anyway, see you all again soon! Love ya, ~V~}**_


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise Surprise!

_**{A/N: Here's chapter 5, I'm sorry it took me so long to get it uploaded but I've been really busy with other things, I felt like I needed more Everlark in this story. Anyway, for now we're focusing on Everlark and their baby of course with some Prim still in this chapter but you get the point. I hope you like it! Anyway, Love ya! ~JadedAngel~}**_

Katniss's POV

Peeta and I had spent most of the day, talking to people and building Prim and Haymitch a following of people who all loved Prim's innocence. Haymitch was lucky he and Prim were from the same District or no one would want to sponsor him. After talking to snobby Capitol people all day I was more or less exhausted, just talking to them was a very tiring experience. It didn't help that I'm now five and a half months pregnant, and it was very obvious now. I started showing a week ago and it was the talk of the Capitol for days.

"Katniss, I'm tired!" I sighed as Prim bounded into the living room of the pent house, rubbing her eyes and giving a small yawn. The poor girl had been more exhausted then me since training had started and I wasn't sure she could handle much more, I got up -with Peeta's help- and nodded as I walked toward Prim turning her around and lightly shoving her towards her room.

"Alright Prim relax, let's go" She moved quickly towards her room, changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth then I called Peeta into the room. Prim had gotten into the habit of making us tuck her in at night, why I don't know. She had never wanted me to tuck her in before and it made her whole personality seem a bit off, but we indulged her and did it anyway. She climbed into bed and I pulled the blankets up over her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight little duck" She smiled a tiny bit as Peeta kissed her forehead too "Goodnight Prim, sleep tight" She smiled again, her whole body curling up into a ball under the blankets as we turned to leave. I flicked the light off and walked away with Peeta back out into the living room. I collapsed onto the couch sighing loudly "I swear that girl acts more and more like a small child everyday!"

Peeta nodded across from me just watching my every move "I know, but can you really blame her? She's got her family back, in a way and she's excited about that. She's also terrified though because she goes into the Games in two weeks, and she doesn't know for sure if she's coming back" I nodded myself at this and frowned slightly but tried to shake the thought from my head.

"So Peeta, I've been thinking about our baby" I stopped there because whenever we got on the topic of our baby it seemed as if my throat would close up and I would have a panic attack, it's stupid I know to be so nervous over a baby but I just can't help it. "What about our baby Katniss?" I could tell Peeta was smiling without my even looking up, every time we talked out this he would just get so excited.

"Well I was thinking about names… you know, our baby is gonna need a name" He smiled so wide I was sure his face would crack in half. "Well, I had been thinking about a few names… but I wasn't too sure if you would want to discuss it just yet" I frowned again was I really that bad about this whole baby business? "Well, we've got to discuss this sometime and why not now? I mean I would love to stop calling our child just _'the baby'_"

I made it perfectly clear that I was up for talking about this and starting to make decisions on a name for little baby Everlark, obviously we would have to find a name for him or her eventually so why not now? "So what are your ideas?" I look up at Peeta and grin a bit "Well, I was thinking for a girl, some variation of Rue's name. I just feel like it's a good idea." Peeta nods understandingly, of course I would want to honor my Hunger Games ally.

My sweet little Rue from District 11, the one who reminded me so much of Prim. She was the sweetest little girl, and she deserves to be honored in some way. "What about if it's a boy?" I shrugged sheepishly looking at Peeta, I hadn't given much thought to it being a boy, I had wanted a girl so badly that the thought of it being a boy didn't seem to occur to me. Either way I would still love the child but a little girl was my dream.

"I hadn't really thought of names for a boy to be honest, but I'm sure we could think of something!" The panic in my voice was brought on by the look I was receiving from Peeta, the clear sign that I had somehow upset him -even if it was just a little bit- by not considering that the baby could be a boy. I know Peeta well enough to know that he would be happy either way, but he really wants a boy.

"Of course Katniss, we could always put our heads together and come up with a great name. It's a bit upsetting that you haven't given any thought to a boys' name though" I nodded and was about to start apologizing, for some reason with Peeta I was always apologizing, it always felt like I couldn't ever get myself to think and act "properly" around him and that unnerved me.

I sighed heavily and nodded "Let's just drop the subject for now, we'll revisit it a bit later when we haven't had such a long day and we don't seem like we're about to rip each others hears off" I winced at the sharpness of my voice, it had come out harsher then I had intended but at this point I was tired and my hormones were starting to kick in. "Whoa, Katniss relax. It's not so bad, yes we can just talk about it later."

I frowned because I could see Peeta was literally walking on eggshells trying to keep me happy, I was mad -at myself, at Peeta, at the Capitol, at Effie and Haymitch, at everything and everyone in general- Couldn't everyone see that I didn't want to be here, in the Capitol involved in the Games? I just wanted a normal life, and as a Victor of the last Hunger Games I should be free from this. "I'm sorry Peeta, I don't know what has gotten into me, I'm just tired of this. All of it."

He nodded knowing exactly what I was talking about, just then Effie walked in. "Oh! Katniss, Peeta. I'm glad your both here! I have some great news about your baby!" I looked up almost in shock and wide eyed, since when did Effie know anything about our baby? Peeta must have been thinking the same thing because he looked up at her saying "Effie, what could you possibly know about our baby that we don't?"

Her grin widened and I got the feeling that she would enjoy making us guess but before she could even say 'guess' I glared up at her evilly, threatening with my eyes and my words "Effie, I swear if you make me play the damn guessing game I. Will. Kill. You" Her grin faltered a bit but she was still very happy "Well fine, ruin my fun. Your having twins!" I froze completely, had Effie really just said something about me having twins!

I looked over to Peeta who sat just as frozen as I probably looked, Effie smirked happily satisfied with our shocked expressions. "Katniss… Peeta, are you okay?" Peeta was the first to regain his senses "Effie, tell me your joking! When did you even figure this out? HOW did you figure this out!" I was still slowly coming back to myself but I was nodding along with Peeta's questions, I hadn't been to the doctor here yet and even if I had we would be the first to know anything about our baby.

Effie simply gave a small laugh and answered each of Peeta's questions "No I'm not joking, I found out just a few hours ago and I had one of the Games doctors come up here while Katniss was napping-" this caught me off guard, there had been some strange doctor here while I was sleeping? Why couldn't Effie have waited until Peeta and I went to the doctor tomorrow? I tuned back into the conversation while Effie continued.

"And he did a quick ultrasound on Katniss, because we just had to know! Plus Primrose was a bit worried about their growth because Katniss didn't start showing halfway through her fifth month" I nodded slightly thinking that Prim would probably have really been worried about something like that. I was mad though that Effie had a strange doctor here while I was sleeping, and that Peeta didn't even know, that's when the seriousness of what Effie had just said really set in.

I'm having twins! Peeta and I -who are only seventeen- are about to go from no kids, to two kids in about four months! I mean I wasn't even sure I was ready for one baby! But two! I groan mentally cursing Peeta, for putting me in this situation while also thinking '_Why are the odds NEVER in my favor?'_ I came out of my thoughts quickly looking between Effie and Peeta practically shouting "Why in the world couldn't you have waited until tomorrow Effie! And Peeta how the hell are we going to handle this!"

I made it clear exactly what I was talking about by pointing between him, the babies and I furiously. It's not that I didn't love the babies because I did, I just didn't see how this was going to work out! We are seventeen, live in District 12, and we aren't even married! I could just imagine the look on my mothers face when she found out! "Katniss calm down! You getting overly upset isn't good for the babies, besides it's not the end of the world"

Peeta's words just kept fueling the fire behind my rage, I couldn't handle him trying to pacify me right now. Just as I was about to storm out Prim woke up, I growled cursing myself for being so loud. "Katniss what's wrong?" I sighed and slapped on my happy face, dropping my voice and making it so sugary sweet I was pretty sure there were fountains of sugar spilling from my mouth. "Nothing sweetie, go back to sleep, it's okay."

She wouldn't drop it though and moved quickly back up the hall out into the living room rubbing her bright blue eyes as she did, it would have been adorable if I wasn't so mad and didn't want to just run away right now. "It's not nothing Katniss, you wouldn't be yelling so loudly if it was nothing" I growled again and chose to try to soothe her "Prim it's nothing, I'll tell you tomorrow okay sweetie? It's okay, everyone is just having an adult conversation"

Prim frowned, she hated it when she got excluded from a conversation with the excuse that it was an "adult conversation" but since she was still so tired and it was clear that I wasn't going to talk about it right now she just gave up. Nodding she hugged me gently then mumbled a quiet "Okay, good night mommy. I love you" before heading back down the hall to her room.

I sighed and fell back down onto the couch my own energy completely gone now, as I just curled up into a ball and sat there. I didn't say anything beyond that as Effie and Peeta continued their conversation, I felt mad, sad, glad, exhausted and just all around half crazy with all the events of the day. I was glad when the conversation around me suddenly dropped to low whispers because they thought I was asleep.

Eventually I did drift off for a while, happy to let sleep claim me for a bit while I had dreams dancing through my head of Peeta and I, with small children playing around us. I couldn't help but half smile -even in my sleep- at the amazing images my subconscious mind could conjure up for me.

_**{A/N: Alright! There was chapter 5, I hope you liked it! It seems a bit weird to me but you never know, so let me know if you guys liked it! Love ya! ~JadedAngel~}**_


	6. Chapter 6: Best Day So Far!

_**{A/N: Alright! Here's chapter 6, I hope you guys like it! It took me a few weeks to get out! Sorry it took so long, anyway. Here it is! Again it's mostly focusing around Everlark and the little Everlark babies! This chapter will have the Points of View switching so often it might be a bit crazy! Just try to go with it. So it should be exciting! Love ya, ~JadedAngel~}**_

Katniss's POV

Prim was at the training center for today, I made sure I didn't show my worry when they took her down there she didn't need to see that. Since Peeta and I don't have much to really do until the Games begin we've been focused on us and the babies, it's kind of exciting but scary at the same time to think about but in just a few months we'll be parents. Just that thought alone still sometimes had me freezing up unable to breathe, but I always remembered that Peeta was by my side and would help me through it all.

Today was an especially nerve wracking day, because Peeta and I were sitting in the office of one of the Capitol doctors. My nervousness had started the moment I woke up today and slowly over the course of the morning built into a full on, knee bouncing, lip biting nervousness that just wouldn't quit. Peeta kept trying to reassure me "Katniss, relax everything is going to be fine" I nodded but the nervous knee bouncing continued, the lip biting soon joining in. "I know you want to believe that Peeta, but any number of things could go wrong and I'm just nervous"

I couldn't understand how he was so calm sitting next to me, I wondered idly for a moment if he really was just as nervous as me but refused to show it. I laced the fingers of my left hand with his quietly, jumping when one of the nurses calls out "Katniss Mellark?" I get up quickly pulling Peeta up with me.

Peeta's POV

As I wait with Katniss I try not to show just how nervous I really am, when we leave today we'll know for sure that we really are having twins and what the genders will be. I cannot imagine such a big jump in responsibility, suddenly being in charge of one kid when you have never done it before is enough, but two… It is going to be an interesting change to say the least.

She takes my hand in hers, and I give it a light squeeze, smiling reassuringly at her. "We are going to be okay Katniss, I promise" Just as I get this one inconsequential phrase out the doctor calls us back and I help her up, trying to avoid the gaze of the Capitol citizens who recognize us as the 'Star-Crossed Lovers' of District 12. Then I take her hand in mine more firmly leading her into the examination room.

Katniss's POV

I sigh as I see the Capitol citizens staring, hadn't they ever seen a happy District couple before? I start to glare, my hormones getting the better of me, then I calm down as we get away from them back into one of the exam rooms. The look and feel of the room makes me nervous, because truthfully we've both spent too much time in Capitol hospitals already.

The doctor asks a few questions I barley give thought to, as the answers just spill from my mouth automatically. I look over to you still extremely nervous, and now once again thinking about our twins.

Peeta's POV

As she sits down on the examination bed, I maintain my grip on her hand, squeezing it lightly occasionally to reassure her that she is answering correctly and that she is still okay, but I cannot help her through all of this. Hopefully I can ease the tension in the room though.

They are about to prep her for the ultrasound and I am starting to let my worry show a little bit in my eyes as I am still reeling from the information Effie gave us last night, but I need to hear it confirmed by the doctor himself. I'm also worried that Katniss might really start to freak out.

Katniss's POV

The reassuring squeeze of my hand keeps me on a sane level of nervousness throughout the beginning of the appointment, I can tell Peeta's finally letting his nervousness show, and I can't help but try to reign mine in to help him, as the doctor squirts some blue gel onto my stomach. I shiver because it's cold, he quickly apologizes and I get over it almost as quickly as he starts to move the wand around on my abdomen.

I freeze, looking up at Peeta's face waiting for the confirmation, the doctor's word on what we know to already be true.

Peeta's POV

I feel my heart raise up in my chest slightly as he gets out those two words "It's twins" I look into her eyes and think to myself that we are a little too good at trying to have kids for us to end up with two of them. I allow my eyes to meet hers and I see the anxiety that is already there in them.

I look at the doctor once more and he can tell that I'm worried. "Can you tell the gender yet?"

Katniss's POV

The fear and anxiety inside me immediately jump to the surface with those two words from the doctor, I grip Peeta's hand hard, watching him for any signs of fear. Not seeing much to worry about I turn back to the doctor as he nods "Would you like to know the gender Mrs. Mellark?"

I look to you wondering if I should say yes, I know where your head is but I'm not sure mine can handle much more information.

Peeta's POV

I look over at her and cringe slightly, as I feel how hard she is gripping my hand. I know that this is her worst fear come true, but I know that she is going to love our children unconditionally. I look at her and know that I want to see the gender of our children but know if she doesn't, I won't make her.

I look into her eyes half pleading with her, while also letting her know it's going to be okay. "It's up to you Katniss"

Katniss's POV

I sigh releasing my grip on his hand a bit, I hadn't meant to be so violent with him, I hadn't wanted to show that I was so dejected by this. I wanted to be happy about it, not terrified. I close my eyes for just a moment mumbling "Yeah, just tell us what they are"

I know this will make you happy and I can handle it as long as your happy, I try to mentally prepare myself for the upcoming sudden information.

Peeta's POV

She sounds terrified to be honest and I can tell that she is, but I don't really want the doctor to see her like this. He is probably thinking that our children are an accident, something that we had done one night and not thought about, but we in all honesty tried to have a kid.

Maybe he will just think that she is scared of the thought that we are having twins, he quickly moves back over to her and begins to examine the ultrasound carefully. Trying to find something, a sign of gender, I give her hand a tight squeeze as I really want to find out.

Katniss's POV

I close my eyes for a second, pulling myself together, not wanting the doctor to think things that aren't true. I love our children so much it's crazy, it's just a bit of a shock to know we're having twins. The doctor seems to be lost in the examination of the picture on the screen, searching intently for just a moment before turning back to us.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, there's your little girl. He quickly points to the left side of the screen and I stare lovingly at it, my attention stuck on it so I barely hear his next words. " And there's your other little girl" Again he points, but this time to the right side of the screen. My eyes immediately lock on the image on the screen, my gaze growing watery as a few tears slip free and roll down my cheek silently.

Peeta's POV

She let's a tear slide down her face and I cannot help but let one slide down mine as well, I have two beautiful little girls to teach how to bake and who I'm sure will make amazing huntresses as well. I am excited beyond belief, I want the children to look just like her, but I would not mind seeing the blonde hair passed down.

I love our children so much and they are not even here yet, another tear slips down my face and I look over at her smiling "little girls"

Katniss's POV

I look up at him, smiling and nodding my nervousness completely gone, I can only laugh a bit hysterically. It was scary at first, but seeing how happy you are, and how happy they seem to make me. I can only stare between you and the image on the screen smiling.

A smile that seems more insane than happy, but I can't seem to care, I'm just so happy. Our babies.

Peeta's POV

I lean in and kiss her forehead lightly "We are going to be parents. They are perfectly healthy, I'm so excited!" I start to place wet kisses all along her face, I couldn't care less that the doctor was in here with us at the moment.

I am just incredibly happy and nothing is going to ruin that for me.

Katniss's POV

I laugh a bit louder as he covers my face with wet kisses "Peeta, relax! I'm happy too but we're in public!" I grin at him, lacing the fingers of our hands together and kiss his lips lightly. Happy that your happy and that nothing is going to ruin our happy moment.

Peeta's POV

I press a passionate kiss to her lips before I pull away still holding her hand tightly in mine "I'm sure he has seen worse Katniss, I mean people tend to do stupid things when they are happy and I am very happy"

I laugh joyfully, still not fully able to believe how insanely lucky we are right now.

Katniss's POV

I grin and nod at him "I'm sure he has Peeta, but still." I smile and hug him tightly, slipping off the bed and onto his lap, wanting nothing more then to sit like this forever.

Enjoying this moment, I kiss him quickly but sweetly. "I love you Peeta"

Peeta's POV

She slides off of the bed and onto my lap and I wrap my arms around you firmly, not wanting to let go of you again. I am happy to be sharing this day, this moment with you. I realize that we've left Prim alone with Effie and Haymitch, thank goodness for Cinna and Portia being there to watch her.

"I love you too Katniss, so much!"

Katniss's POV

I laugh suddenly aware of where we've left Prim "Dear god, we left Prim with the crazy people Peeta!" Smiling I take a paper towel and wipe the blue gel off my stomach, asking the doctor to print a couple pictures of the image on the screen as I cuddle into your lap.

Peeta's POV

I am glad that you wipe that blue gel off of your stomach as now I feel like I can rest my hands over your belly, I am also glad that you asked for some pictures of our unborn children, so that we can hold onto them.

I need that much, I am starting to get anxious about the birth. "You're right. That was bad of us, but I can't imagine having her here now"

Katniss's POV

I smile when you rest your hands on my belly, my hand laying softly over yours, my earlier fears all but forgotten for the moment. I am so happy, that I can make you this happy, the doctor comes back and hands me a few pictures. I give half of them to you and keep the other half for myself.

"It's okay, Prim should be fine. Cinna and Portia are there too" I'm just so happy, I can't even worry that, that might actually be worse then Effie and Haymitch.

Peeta's POV

I start to rub her stomach lightly as I look at the picture of our children and suddenly I feel a small kick, a huge smile grows on my face. "Did you feel that, Katniss? One of our babies just kicked!" I hold my hands on her stomach and close my eyes hoping to feel another one.

Katniss's POV

I grin going wide eyed and nodding, laying my hand next to yours "That was… Wow! I hope one of them does it again!" My excitement level is building to a level which I've never felt before while talking about pregnancy and kids.

Feeling this however, and sharing this moment with him leaves me so elated that I can't find words, I whisper quietly. "Our babies"

Peeta's POV

I lean up and kiss her as we continue to sit there in the chair, I am incredibly happy and I just can't wait to feel another kick. I don't know exactly why it is such a good feeling, but it is, the second happiest moment in my life so far, only next to when you said that you loved me for the first time.

The feeling is just so great that I can't really explain it.

Katniss's POV

I smile when I feel the second kick, so soft like a little thumping. I wonder if he felt that one, I look up at him expectantly. I want to know if he felt that one, I kiss him softly but passionately, happier then ever. I just can't believe we ever got to this point, looking back to just last year, we are lucky to even be here now enjoying this moment together.

I just can't believe it's possible to be this happy, but for once, I think I can except it.

Peeta's POV

I'm unsure of the kick that time, the first kick was much more prominent but that's not to say that this one wasn't just a decline from the first. Your look tells me it was a kick and I smile wondering which kids that it was, just to be able to wonder about that makes me so happy.

To wonder what they will be like, which "profession" they will most prefer, baking or hunting. I can't wait to find out.

Katniss's POV

I smile back then laugh when the doctor clears his throat, I blush as he tells us we can leave. I had honestly forgotten he was even here, that we were even still in the doctors office. I was quite embarrassed, but nod and climb off Peeta's lap nodding and thanking the doctor, as I take Peeta's hand. "Ready to go, Peeta? You know Prim will be excited to hear about this" Peeta nods and we once again thank the doctor before leaving the examination room quickly.

I keep my head down and my gaze trained on the door as we walk back through the waiting room of the doctors office, even though I can feel the eyes of the Capitol women on my back I'm too happy to care. We get outside and the car the Capitol had given us for the duration of our stay here was parked and waiting, Peeta opened the door for me and we both slid into the back as the driver started the car and headed back towards the apartments and training center.

Once there everyone basically attacked us, I glared at them all easily, quickly slipping through the small haze of people waiting for the news. I sat down on the couch, with Peeta and easily fell into a almost uncomfortable silence, everyone was dying to know and we both knew it. I removed the pictures from the pocket of my jeans and lightly dropped them on the table. Effie, Haymitch, Prim, Cinna and Portia dove for them like crazed sharks.

I pulled my hand away quickly as they all started snatching up the pictures, they were all cooing and saying how adorable they were and all I could do was nod. I already knew how cute they were and I didn't need people telling me that, but I accepted the compliments anyway. " Twins, obviously. And they are both girls" that was enough to launch them all into another round of cooing at a black and grey fuzzy image.

"Really Katniss!" Prim was the first one to speak, surprisingly I thought it would have been Cinna or Effie, I nodded easily at Prim my excitement still bubbling brightly inside of me. The girls hadn't stopped kicking since we left the doctors office almost as if they were saying '_Hey mom! Look at us, we're adorable baby girls!'_ "Can I help name them?" This again was Prim, I wasn't so sure this was a good idea as Prim tended to give things strange names.

However I nodded and she smiled brightly seeming to already to have an idea. "How about Everly mommy?" I froze for a moment '_Everly'?_ Did I really like that name, was it a good name? I tested it out in my mind then finally decided to test it out verbally "Everly…?" I said it over and over almost as if it were a question. I decided I definitely liked the name Everly. "Okay Prim, Everly what?"

Since she could come up with something as good as Everly I was sure she could come up with a good middle name too. Prim thought for a moment then proudly announced "Everly Flame Mellark" I nodded looking over to Peeta, he smiled back at me seeming happy so I agreed whole heartedly "Alright Prim, one of the girls will definitely be named Everly Flame Mellark."

She was so happy, I was glad she had chosen such an amazing name, the last thing was naming the second child. I looked to Peeta who immediately said "Blaze, it has to be part of her name" I nodded, thinking of Rue, how I had said I wanted to honor her in some way then quickly, but proudly announced "Ruelena Blaze Mellark" Everyone smiled and nodded, this day had turned out great and just for a day I had completely forgotten about the dreaded Hunger Games waiting in the wings to take Prim away.

_**{A/N: Alright! That was chapter 6, I hope you liked it! Thanks to everyone who suggested baby names for the Everlark babies! I hope you like the names I chose special thanks to wesomeaua for the name suggestions Flame and Blaze, which ended up being the girls' middle names! I hope y'all liked this new chapter and it should be nice and long! Look for the new chapter soon! Love ya, ~V}**_


	7. Chapter 7: Long First Day

_**{A/N: Alright, so I'm skipping ahead to the first day of The Games. Katniss is now 7 and a ½ months pregnant, she and Peeta are just anxiously awaiting the arrival of the twins while also worrying about Prim. How will things go in the beginning of The Games? We'll just have to wait and see! Love ya, ~JadedAngel~} **_

Katniss's POV

I woke up this morning with a feeling of pure dread and loathing in the pit of my stomach, I didn't even want to get up but Peeta insisted "Katniss you know we have to be there" I groaned and got up because either way he was right. Once out in the sitting area I waited for Prim, the minute she emerged from her room I could see she hadn't slept at all. Her eyes were rimmed red and she just looked exhausted, but still somehow over energized and anxious.

I didn't say anything as she came down the hall, sat down next to me, curled up and cried. I only held her tightly to me, stroking her hair, while a few tears of my own escaped. We both knew the next few weeks, were going to be difficult and we just couldn't help but cry -yet again!- because this was possibly our last chance to be together as a family. When I felt Peeta's arms ensnare us both I cried harder, I just couldn't get my mind around this.

"It's going to be okay" I looked up to see who the voice came from and was surprised to see Haymitch, I hadn't in all honesty seen much of him since we got to the Capitol, I was actually starting to wonder if he had gone insane without his alcohol. "Haymitch you don't know that, even if she's the only Tribute left from our District there's still all the other Tributes to deal with. Besides, you could still win"

I knew even as I said that, that it wasn't likely he would win, he had spent too many years as a drunkard, his mind was too slow, his vital organs too damaged from it all. There was just no way, Prim was District Twelve's only chance, and she was just too young, too little, too fragile, just like Rue. Haymitch just laughed "Oh come on sweetheart you know as well as I do, that I'll be one of the first ones taken out in the blood bath."

I winced when he mentioned the blood bath, Prim had seen it on television last year, but imagining her in the middle of it was hell. Eventually Effie barged into the little pent house we were all in and demanded we go get dressed because it was time to go. Prim and I clung to each other for a few more moments before we finally had to let go, once we were back in our separate rooms getting dressed I tried to focus on being positive.

Freaking out and completely losing it wouldn't help Prim at all, not only that I can't afford to fall apart right now. We as the mentors had to keep it together long enough to keep our Tributes alive, and that was exactly what I intended to do. Once everyone was dressed, we headed down to the training center where Prim was prepped for The Games, I gave her my Mockingjay pin and one last hug whispering "You'll be okay Prim, just stick to the trees if you can, and form an alliance with the strongest people" before Peeta and I were dragged away to sit with all the other mentors.

I couldn't stand seeing all this, so surreal and frankly extremely terrifying. The Tributes were in the Arena now, standing in their glass pods, my heart stopped when I saw all the water. Prim could swim, but not well enough for that. The arena was made of almost all water.

Prim's POV

Standing in the glass tube, my heart started racing when I saw all the water, I looked over to my left and saw Haymitch who seemed to be having a harder time with all the water then I was. Could he swim? I wondered as the glass tube was lifted away from us, the twenty-three other kids just stared around at each other, waiting for the gong to sound. I on the other hand was focused only on the Cornucopia, if I was fast enough I would be able to get there first then get out quickly.

Haymitch saw me staring and tried to catch my attention, I looked away from it long enough to see him shaking his head and pointing towards the surrounding island. I got that he wanted me to run the other way, but Katniss hadn't told me to stay away from the Cornucopia, so I wanted to go and get what I could. My eyes focused on the huge mound of things again right as the gong sounded, all around me I heard the loud splashes as the other Tributes jumped into the water eagerly.

My own body hit the water faster then I could think about it and I was off heading straight towards the giant pile of what I could now see was only weapons, even though I was one of the last ones to jump in I was surprisingly first to the Cornucopia and gathered up all the weapons I could, knives, swords, anything I could carry. While I was gathering up my weapons, I heard someone else come up onto the Cornucopia, I didn't want to waste time fighting them, but I had to know who it was.

Spinning around, an arrow quickly placed into my bow, the string pulled back ready to send an arrow into the heart of whoever it was. When I realized it was Finnick Odair, I relaxed but only a little, he stood there trident ready to kill me. We stood sizing each other up for a moment before he smiled and dropped the trident back to his side, and sticking his hand out to me. My bow dropped slowly as I put my arrow back in it's quiver, smiling slightly I reached out and took his hand.

"Hey Fire Girl. I'm Finnick, we met during the opening ceremonies" I nodded remembering exactly who he was. "Hi Finnick, I'm Prim. And no I'm not the Fire Girl, my mother is." He seemed shocked when I said mother, then I realized that of course Katniss isn't old enough to be my mother, but she still is none the less. We both seemed to come to an unspoken agreement to finish this conversation later, as we were no longer alone on the Cornucopia, we went to work slicing and dicing the other Tributes quickly.

While I wasn't too keen about killing anything -especially other people- I knew it was necessary to go home, so I sent knives and arrows flying at anyone who got too close, I knew it would catch up to me later when it was quiet and I was alone. Right now I didn't care though because the only thought in my mind was making sure I went home. Once I was certain I had gotten enough weapons, I quickly abandoned the Cornucopia, Finnick following closely behind as he saved the old lady from his District, named Mags. Then once we were away from everyone else safely on the island I went back for Haymitch.

I was surprised that I could even hold his weight as we swam back to the island, once back on shore he mumbled a 'Thank You' and grabbed a few knives. I looked around at who I had with me and all the weapons and decided for now this alliance would do, we settled on the beach for a while once we had made certain that none of the other Tributes were around. Finnick got some fish, and Haymitch made a fire to cook it on.

We for the most part got along well, except for my earlier exchange with Finnick which had already been forgiven. Once we were all comfortably -or as comfortable as we could get knowing we were in the middle of The Games- eating Finnick decided to bring up our conversation earlier. "So, Prim. Your mother is the Fire Girl?" I nodded patiently when he gave me a confused look "Sort of, she's actually my older sister but she's more like a mother to me so I call her my mother."

Finnick nodded as if that made perfect sense when in my head I knew it didn't but if he accepted it then I was okay with that, "So if Katniss is your mother, whose your father?" Once again the question came from Finnick and I was happy to answer, I didn't really mind talking about my family. "Of course he's the District Twelve Tribute from last year, Peeta Mellark. They're like madly in love, and Katniss is pregnant" Finnick seemed surprised when he heard this, as far as he knew the love story between the two of them had all been so they could both live last year.

Well at first it was, -At least it was for Katniss- but it did eventually grow into a real relationship. "So, that whole love story thing then… it wasn't just for The Games?" I wasn't really sure how to answer that so I nodded "It never was for Peeta, but at first it was for Katniss, then back in District Twelve it really did grow into an amazing relationship" Finnick seemed happy with my answer so I just smiled and dropped the conversation, looking over to Haymitch who hadn't really spoken one word since we had gotten here.

"Haymitch are you okay?" He grunted in response and I rolled my eyes at him. "What's wrong, besides the obvious?" Looking over to me his face held some variation of love/pain, that I had never seen before especially not on him. "I miss her" I wondered for a moment who the "her" was, Haymitch didn't socialize with that many people back in District Twelve and no one in the Capitol held his interest so who could it be. "Who do you miss Haymitch?" He looked at me with this 'duh!' face like it should be the most obvious thing ever. "Effie"

I had to hold back on my urge to laugh and cry at the same time, so that's why they were always so mean to each other! They are in love! "Oh!" Was all I managed to squeak out at him, at first. I couldn't get my head around it, Haymitch and Effie? It just didn't seem like they would mix right. Then again Katniss and Peeta are like polar opposites, and they work amazing together, so maybe they weren't so bad together. "Yeah" I found my voice quickly "Well maybe you'll win! And get to go back to Effie"

His answering grimace and grunt suggested he knew he wasn't getting out of here unless it was in a wooden box, I tried to ignore his negativity for the rest of dinner, once everyone was done we decided to go further into the trees and set up a tent of sorts. We gathered everything and trudged quite a ways into the jungle type forest, we decided on a place far enough away that no one would see us, but close enough that we could escape back to the beach if we had to.

Mags and Haymitch slept while Finnick and I took the first watch, it was quiet and dark, I could barely make out Finnick's facial features but I was glad for the darkness. Here for the first time since being separated from Katniss and Peeta this morning, I cried. I tried to keep quiet but I knew I had been caught when Finnick's arm snaked around me and pulled me to him.

He held my head to his chest and stroked my hair while I cried, I found it quite insane to be in the middle of a fight for my life and be sitting her sniffling like a small child but I couldn't help it.

Katniss's POV

I sat with my eyes frozen to the large television in the room, my heart racing in my chest, hearing only my own heartbeat

I had just watched Prim kill eight people in the span of a few minutes, and I couldn't believe what I had seen. Prim hated killing things, I expected her to run away instead of killing anyone! She had done it though, and quite fearlessly, I had no idea she was so good with a bow and arrows! She had obviously been watching me for quite a few years to be that good.

Peeta wrapped his arm around me, sensing my uneasiness and distress "Katniss calm down, it's okay, she's only doing what they taught her to do" I nodded, I knew he was right but at the same time, I just couldn't imagine sweet little Prim killing anyone even though I had just watched it. "She just, was so emotionless and cold about it though Peeta, I've never seen her like that before"

He knew what I meant because he had watched Prim grow up albeit from afar until last year, but still. He knows as well as I do that Prim wouldn't hurt a fly, so seeing this was pretty shocking for the both of us. "I know love, but she's just doing what she has to. She wants to come home just as bad as the rest of them" I couldn't find anything to say to that so again I just nodded, now we were watching as Prim fell apart in Finnick's arms. I knew we had made a good decision when we asked him to form an alliance with Prim, he would help her as long as he could in any way possible.

Curled up in Peeta's arms I watched a mirror of the two of us on the screen, Finnick and Prim looking so adorable there together sent my heart fluttering for some reason. _**{A/N: I haven't decided yet if I'm going to make Prim and Finnick a couple, I know there are a lot of Finnick/Annie shippers out there and yes Prim is four years younger then him, but I might still do it. Let me know what you think!}**_

I knew there was no way they could be together romantically, Prim was too young for him. Wasn't she? Peeta seemed to be thinking the same thing because when I looked over at him he didn't seem too happy anymore to see them so close like that. Besides, we had already played the "star-crossed lovers" card in the last Games, no way anyone would believe it was for real a second time.

Just watching them though, I could see they were kind of cute together and they seemed to be very fond of each other even though they had only spent a few hours with each other. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the two of them falling in love with each other in the mess that they're in.

Then there's the Haymitch/Effie issue, I looked over to Effie on the couch across from Peeta and I. All I saw was a multitude of colors running down her face as her colorful make up ran with the tears down her cheeks. I felt so bad for her, I couldn't imagine having Peeta in The Games away from me, knowing that he probably wasn't going to come home.

Suddenly though, they're whole situation was made worse in my eyes, just in a split second everything about the two of them changed. "Mommy!" A little blonde haired blue eyed overly made up Capitol child -a girl, probably only four- ran into the room. I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't because I still wanted Prim to come home, but now I knew Haymitch had to, for the little girl that just ran up to Effie, in tears.

Her beautiful face marked by all the make up running down her cheeks too, that's when everything went blurry, I didn't understand why until I felt something warm and wet on my cheeks. I was crying, I knew Peeta was too I could hear it. Looking up at Effie who sat mortified by the fact that we had found out about the child, I couldn't imagine the small girl not having her father.

We had to get them both out of that Arena alive, somehow. We just have to.

_**{A/N: Wow! So What do you think of that chapter, Effie and Haymitch with a little girl? Possible Prim/Finnick love! Let me know what you think Comments/Reviews are love! Let me know what I should name Effie and Haymitch's daughter! Love ya, ~JadedAngel~}**_


	8. Chapter 8: Fog, Promises, Love, and Pain

_**{A/N: Here's chapter, eight, here we'll see more Effie/Haymitch drama, we'll learn more about their daughter, (Take my poll to name her! C'mon guys she needs a name!) We'll see a bit more Prim/Finnick! (I've decided that for the purpose of MY story Finnick will only be 17) (take my poll on weather or not they should be together too!) And as always! We'll see some major Katniss/Peeta! Along with Everly and Ruelena! We're getting pretty close to their births too! So be excited! Haha, OH! And also, Thank You SO SO SO much to HEAVENXXBABY, TEAMPEETA4EVA888, and EMERALDPAW for being my constant reviewers! I love you all so much! anyway, Love ya! ~JadedAngel~} **_

Prim's POV

We had to wake the others up, not even an hour after they had fallen asleep, we were currently running for our lives. This mysterious, creepy fog had rolled into the part of the island that we were on and it was killing everything in it. Finnick and I were desperate at first, having to rouse Haymitch and Mags was the hardest thing ever, they -or rather Haymitch- was pretty angry about his sleep being interrupted.

He snapped right out of it as soon as he saw the poison fog, we ran hard and fast, trying to get away from it. The farther we got though, the closer it seemed to come, soon enough we were all tired and Finnick couldn't carry Mags anymore. We had to stop long enough to catch our breath, and when we did Mags walked right into the fog, she laid there twitching and writhing in pain for a moment before going completely still.

I stood in horror, watching as the fog continued to swallow her body, before I knew it Finnick and Haymitch were hauling me backwards, pulling me along with them. I snapped out of it soon after and continued to run, after what seemed like only a few seconds we broke through the trees. Collapsing onto the sand coughing and aching, we looked around waiting for the fog to return.

It didn't however and we soon figured out that it couldn't follow us out of the jungle we were in, I sighed thankful for that but also very worried. The fog had gotten into all our open cuts, the poison seeping into our systems was slowly making us very sick. I moved quickly over to the water, practically falling into it, I noticed that the poison seemed to seep out of my wounds, when they were met by the salt water.

"Finnick! Haymitch! Get over here!" I frantically called for the two of them as I continued to soak my wounds in the salt water, Finnick came into view first, even though we were both worried and kind of scared the minute he saw me, he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back and pull him down into the water next to me, we got as close as we could, I was practically in his lap, as I showed him what the salt water did.

He started happily scooping up handfuls of the water and dumping it all over the cuts on his arms, legs, neck and face. He started to look slightly better almost instantly. Next came Haymitch, he didn't look too good, in fact he looked like he was the worse out of all of us. He fell face first into the water, not bothering to speak or anything as the poisonous fog drained out of his wounds in an alarming rate.

How much of it had he gotten into his system? I watched him, worried for a moment before I saw his color returning and less and less of the poison seeping out of his cuts. I turned my attention back to Finnick then, excited to see that he was perfectly okay, I double checked myself and found myself to be just fine. However being surrounded by all this water reminded me of how thirsty I was, I looked up at Finnick and we seemed to agree without saying anything.

We had to find water but how? We were surrounded by tons of it, except it was salt water and we couldn't drink it. Where could we find another source of water here? Suddenly I saw the first of the little silver parachutes, I jumped up out of Finnick's lap and picked it up from where it had landed just a few inches away from us. Opening the parachute I found a small piece of metal, with a sharp end and a large hole at the other.

I showed it to Finnick figuring coming from the District with the most water he would know what to do with it, he took a quick look at it and nodded "It's a spile Prim, it's for tapping water out of trees" My face brightened almost immediately at hearing this "Then the trees are the key to the water problem!" He nodded and we got to work, I used one of my knives to cut a large hole in one of the trees.

Then he stuck the spile into the hole, we needed to find something to put the water in! Luckily Finnick already thought of that too, he handed me a tightly woven basket, I stuck it under the hole in the spile and watched as mercifully the water started to flow out of the tree. I didn't even care that the water was warm and tasted slightly strange, it just saved our lives and quenched our thirst.

"Your parents are amazing!" I nodded smiling slightly, as I thought about them again, obviously it had been Katniss and Peeta who had sent it. I looked up towards the artificial sky smiling a tiny bit whispering "Thanks guys" I walked back over to Haymitch who was now sitting up and watching the two of us, I offered him some water and he took it thankfully. "I was wondering when she would figure it out, your mother sure is slow sometimes kid."

I couldn't agree with him, however it had been hours and we had been severely dehydrated for a while. Though, it couldn't be Katniss or Peeta's fault, they didn't know what this Arena would be like. Maybe they thought there would be water, and when there wasn't it took them a while to get this to us.

Katniss's POV

We watched Prim and Finnick finally get the water they needed, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding then, they would be okay, at least for now. Their encounter with the poison fog had terrified me, and when Mags had just walked into the fog to save the others, I cried -yet again- I couldn't believe this was really happening. I had seen the other Tributes through out the first day and night and figured this Arena out quickly.

This stupid little song my mind had made up kept playing in my head _**{A/N: In my story Katniss figures it out, but can't tell any of the Tributes for obvious reasons!} **_It irritated and comforted me at the same time, because although I wasn't a Tribute this year, my little girl was and for it to be something familiar was at least a bit comforting. _**Tick, Tock, this is a clock! Tick, Tock, this is a clock! Tick, Tock, this is a clock! **_Over and over in my mind until I was positive beyond a shadow of a doubt that I had gone insane.

_**Tick, Tock, this is a clock!**_ I was having an internal battle with my mind, trying to get it to quiet down so I could pay more attention, but I just couldn't because it made perfect sense. The blood rain, the lightening, the poison fog, the Jabberjays, the mutant monkeys, all at different points on the island and all at seemingly different times then each other, but each starting and stopping at the same time each day.

"It's a clock" I whispered it so only Peeta and Effie heard me "What Katniss?" _**Tick, Tock, this is a clock!**_ "It's a clock Peeta, the Arena! It's a clock! The blood rain, the poison fog, the Jabberjays, the mutant monkeys, the lightening. All at different times, but always at the same time everyday. And they all strike on different points of the island, it's a clock Peeta!" He looked at me like I truly was insane. _**Tick, Tock, this is a clock! **_

"Katniss, it's only the first day you can't be sure about this, any of it. If the pattern continues tomorrow I will consider it. Just calm down love" _**Tick, Tock, this is a clock!**_ I looked over to Effie, -who currently had a four year old girl asleep in her arms- she was watching me, studying what I had just said. She just nodded letting me know she was listening, understood, and believed me. For now that was all I could ask for as we all went back to silently watching the television, Prim was -once again- curled up on Finnick's lap. Curled into Peeta's side, I winced when I felt a sharp but fleeting pain in my side, I dismissed it as just a growing pain and went back to watching the television.

They weren't doing anything at the moment so the cameras switched to the District Seven Tributes, Johanna Mason was doing pretty well for herself aside from being covered in the blood rain from the South side of the island. She was basically lugging around the other District Seven Tribute, and I felt sorry for the poor boy. My attention snapped away from the screen long enough to wince and let out a low hiss when I felt another pain. This time centered more in my lower belly.

Peeta saw me wince, but I tried to play it off. "Nothing's wrong Peeta, I've just been sitting too long" He nodded seeming to believe me for now, but Effie seemed to be watching me like a hawk. I tried to ignore her burning gaze as I continued to wince every now and then, but trying to stay focused on the screen just in case they switched back to Prim.

Effie's POV

Sitting in that room with all the other mentors was torture, especially with my little girl there, knowing what was going on and watching her father get injured over and over again. I was worried for her, and for myself, but especially for Haymitch. I could see Katniss and Peeta weren't much better in the way of nervousness and worry, I wanted to comfort them but truthfully I couldn't, I wanted nothing more then for Haymitch to come home and that meant that little Primrose wouldn't. I didn't wish for Katniss and Peeta to have to suffer through that, but I also knew that I wanted my little girl to have her father.

I felt like I horribly mentor and friend just thinking that, but it's true. My gaze snapped down to my arms when the small girl there started to stir, I put a small but believeable smile onto my face and looked at her, waiting for her to wake up. "Mommy" My mind had wandered by that point and her voice had startled me a bit "Yes darling?" Her face clouded over with worry instantly and her eyes filled with tears "Daddy is going to be okay right?"

I didn't want to lie to her, but at the same time I didn't want to worry her, I didn't know what to say, I just couldn't find the words to tell her what I was thinking. That's when Katniss got up -rather painstakingly I might add- and walked err- waddled over to the couch we were sitting on. Crouching in front of us, she gently pulled the little girl from my arms, and balanced her -quite easily to my amazement- on what little of her lap was left visible.

"Sweetie, your daddy, well he's a very brave man okay? He's doing this so that you can be safe, and I promise that uncle Peeta and I will do everything we can to bring your daddy home safely okay?" I watched completely in awe at the way Katniss handled the situation, she would be a good mother, although something in the back of my mind whispered "You know she already is, Primrose means the world to her" I sighed nodding rather sadly to myself.

"But what about Prim, Kitty?" I laughed slightly, as my daughter hadn't quite caught onto how to say Katniss, and so when we told her to just call her Kat she immediately screamed "KITTY!" and it stuck. I looked up into Katniss's face then, she seemed to grow somber and sullen at the mention of Prim, but she dropped her voice to a barley audiable whisper and said "We'll bring them both home honey, we'll try our best to bring them both home, no matter what the consequences"

I knew Katniss was serious but I couldn't allow myself to get my hopes up, however the small child's eyes were alight with anxious hope and happiness once again. "Do you promise Kitty?" Katniss looked up at me for a brief second, letting me knew she meant this to be for both of us before continuing in her low whisper "I promise, we'll bring them both home, no matter what"

She set the child back in my arms and walked back over to her couch curling up with Peeta, and wincing again, I swear that girl would ignore every ache and pain in her body if she could, but I knew from experience that she wouldn't be able to ignore these pains much longer. My daughter was now just a complete ball of excited energy as she talked my ear off for another hour and a half about how "Kitty" promised that daddy and Prim would come home. I only hoped she could succeed in getting them both out safely.

Katniss's POV

I looked up at Peeta, tears threatening to spill over in my eyes -yet again- as I mumbled "We need to pull in some of the Sponsor money, we gotta get them some Choke berries" Peeta looked so lost for a moment, I forgot that even though he lived in Twelve too that he didn't know about all the plants and things. "Choke Berries, they create the illusion of death even though the person who has eaten them is just fine, if we can get them some Choke Berries, one of them could come home now and the other would just have to make it to the end"

Peeta nodded seeming to agree as I winced again, the pain in my stomach was getting a bit stronger and I could hardly ignore it anymore, but I wasn't going to wimp out and leave now, I had to know what happened with Prim.

_**Tick Tock, this is a clock, Tick Tock, watch out for this clock, Tick Tock, don't let time stop, Tick Tock, or your life might be lost. **_

_**(Hehe, a creepy little song I made up, based around that little Mantra that Katniss adopted in Catching Fire (Remember, Tick Tock, this is a clock. As pointed out by Wiress))**_

{_**A/N: Alright, that was chapter eight! I hope you liked it, I know I liked writing it! ALSO I want you guys to PM me and tell me what you guys want me to write about next, what fandom, what situation, what characters. I can pretty much write anything for any fandom and any characters. BUT! Please note that my classes start up again this Wednesday, and updating may slow a bit! Then again, with my free period at school it might speed up, we'll see! Once again, I Love You All! And thank you for loving my stories so much! Love ya! ~JadedAngel~}**_


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue and Labor Day!

_**{Alright! Here's chapter nine! I'm sorry if it's a bit short and what not but I'm sicker than all out and feel like complete crap! Here we're skipping ahead 2 weeks because I realized that Katniss is only 7 and a half months pregnant in the last chapter and I don't want the twins to be born too early! Also I imagine it would have taken a bit of time to get the Choke Berries all the way from District 12 to the Capitol! So that is a good explanation for the time jump! Also, I've decided to name the Effie/Haymitch daughter Shrader Emmaline Abernathy! Nice name right? Anyway, love you all! ~JadedAngel~}**_

_**Prim's POV**_

We had been walking around the perimeter of the island for hours, just watching everything, so far I had seen a lot in the last two weeks and I think I had finally figured it out. The arena was like a big clock, everything that happened, happened within the same time frame everyday, they also always happen on the same point on the island every time. This was very helpful information as we now knew when to avoid certain parts of the island.

At this point there were only seven Tributes left, Finnick, Haymitch, Johanna Mason, Beetee, Gloss, Cashmere and myself. Aside from Gloss and Cashmere, we had all stopped trying to kill each other days ago, we figured we were all better off together then separate. The game makers obviously weren't happy about this and were now resorting to using their own methods of picking us off.

Today though was an amazing day so far, they haven't tried to kill anyone and it was pretty quiet. Then the silver parachute came, I eagerly detached the container from it and brought it back to where the rest of my alliance was sitting, opening it slowly I found a note from Katniss and Peeta

"_Prim, give these to Haymitch, he'll know what to do with them. Decide between the two of you who gets to take them. PS, Tell Haymitch Shrader misses him~ K&P" _

I awkwardly singled Haymitch out of our group and walked a little ways away from everyone else. "Katniss and Peeta sent these, said you'd know what to do with them" He watched as I opened the container again and showed him the berries, then with a smirk nodded slightly. "Yeah, they're umm…-" He dropped his voice so no one, not even the microphones could pick up what he was saying. "Choke Berries! They have a sedative in them, it gives the illusion of death, but only for forty-eight hours."

I nodded, my eyes lighting up, I had seen these before and Katniss had taught me all about them back in District 12, but she also told me that they were only for desperate situations. Why would they send us these? Then I remembered the other half of their note. "Haymitch, whose Shrader?" He seemed to freeze up, then lighten up all at once, he seemed happier almost instantly. "Why do you ask?" I just stared shocked at his happy demeanor. "Katniss and Peeta told me to tell you, she misses you."

He nodded still smiling, his smile was quite dazzling, when he was truly smiling that is. "She's my little girl, the most amazing girl ever. Aside from her mother of course!" I froze, a small smile lighting up my face. Haymitch has a daughter? That's amazing! Instantly though I knew he had to take the way out. "Here, she needs you Haymitch, you take them" He seemed shocked at my ability to give up a way out of here.

"Are you sure Prim?" I nodded, trying to keep the slight sadness out of my voice "Of course Haymitch, your daughter needs you… Effie too. You should get out of here" I watched Haymitch light up even more, then smile at me greatfully. "Thank you Prim, and don't worry, we'll get you out too. In fact, take that bow and those arrows of yours and start moving towards the lightening tree! There's a spot in the force field there. Hit it and this whole thing comes down, I'll make sure someone is here to get you out safely when it does."

I nodded purposefully when he said that, as soon as they had taken him away, I would lead the other's there, I'd make sure we all got out. "Good, and thank you Haymitch, For helping me as long as you have. Make sure they know I'll be okay. And tell them I love them okay? I'll see you soon" He nodded and surprisingly wrapped me up in a tight hug, I stood for a moment stunned before hugging him back. "Now get out of here Prim, get back to the others"

I nodded slowly and walked away, covering the space between Haymitch and the others quickly. I came to rest next to Finnick, just sitting there and waiting. Finally, after what seemed like hours -but was really only about fifteen minutes- Haymitch's cannon sounded, loud and unforgiving in my ears. Obviously I knew he wasn't really dead, but I couldn't help but cry anyway.

_**Katniss's POV**_

I watched rather impatiently as Prim and Haymitch decided who would take the berries, I was quite upset when they decided it would be Haymitch. However he did give Prim a quick out, she would wait though, until he had been taken away and things had settled down a bit. I groaned quietly in pain, this had been going on for a few weeks now, I would get overly stressed and would go into preterm labor.

I had been given shots of terbutaline several times already, to prevent my going into premature labor. However it was starting to have no effect what so ever, and I had been having irregular and inconsistent contractions off and on for days now, it was starting to get quite annoying. I knew it would be unavoidable eventually, but I just wished the girls would wait a while longer, just a few more days at the least. Prim would be here with us by then.

In between being held up in bed with almost unbearable pain some days, and being overly stressed and worried about Prim the other half of the time, I hadn't really spent much time with Peeta as he had been out there everyday making sure Prim was okay. Today though, was the first day we had spent more than half an hour together and he was acting very strange. He seemed extremely nervous and jumpy, he looks at me every now and then, smiles and gives a nervous chuckle.

Each time he does my mind immediately jumps to something happening to Prim, but he never tells me that. We had just watched Haymitch, discreetly eat the berries, and drop to the ground seemingly dead. I had to console a very distraught Effie and an even more terrified Shrader who kept insisting that her daddy was dead, I very quietly told them both that he wasn't really dead and that we should go to Plutarch now.

_**{A/N: In my story, Katniss knows immediately that Plutarch is part of the Rebellion and that they are all apart of it, meaning that in my story several people DON'T die! Cinna, Finnick, and Prim being a few of them!}**_

Obviously we couldn't be here when the Arena came down, or we would be captured and tortured. Peeta, Effie, Shrader and I quickly but quietly made our way out to the game makers center of operations, where we met Plutarch, the five of us met the hovercraft carrying Haymitch's body at the air strip. We got clearance to take his body on the grounds that we were to take him immediately back to 12 and bury him.

Another hovercraft was ready for us, one being piloted by a rebel, undercover in the Capitol. We got everyone settled in and made the long journey out to the Arena where we would wait for Prim to blow out the force field before swooping in to save them all. I watched from a little screen set in front of me as Prim sent her arrow flying into the chink in the force field, then as Johanna Mason crudely dug the tracker out of Prim's arm,

I watched in fear and pride as Prim's arrow brought down the force field, it crumbled like it was nothing, then I watched as Prim lost consciousness. Thankfully then we were right over her, we got her into the hovercraft fast enough, then got the others one by one, leaving Cashmere and Gloss to be captured by the Capitol. Almost instantly I had Prim in my arms rocking her, talking to her, tightly bandaging up her wound.

I scolded Johanna for not being more careful about the trackers removal, of course I knew time was more important than actual finesse at that point in time. Once everyone was rescued and settled in we started the long journey out to District 13, I sat with Prim wrapped up in my arms the whole time, once there we immediately took all the Tributes to the District 13 hospital. Just to make sure there was nothing wrong with any of them, most of them were released that day.

Only Prim, and Finnick remained in the hospital, Finnick because he was driven temporarily insane by the thought of losing Prim, and Prim because she was badly injured by the crude cut Johanna had made in her arm and had lost a lot of blood. I stayed by her side the whole time, until she woke up.

_**Prim's POV**_

The last thing I remembered was kissing Finnick for the first (and possibly last) time before letting my arrow go and sail through the air to hit the chink in the force field.

_We had all gone together, to the Lightening Tree as Haymitch had instructed, the rest of them shaken by Haymitch's death and Johanna eyeing me like she wanted to rip my throat out. I leaned over and kissed Finnick, quickly but sweetly. Then quietly but quickly, I pulled out my arrow, (my last one) and took a deep breath steadying myself before I closed my eyes and let it sail through the air._

_My eyes snapped open a moment later to see Johanna Mason flinging herself at me with a knife in hand, she dug it deep into my arm and cut the tracker out, however I didn't know this till much later and I just thought she was trying to kill me. After she had cut the tracker out, she quickly got up and ran off leaving me there, I laied there, bleeding to death and watching the seemingly invisible pieces of the domed ceiling falling down around me._

_I caught a glimpse of a hovercraft with the Capitol seal on it right before I passed out._

Now I was slowly waking up, well aware of every single ache and pain in my body as my eyes flew open to reveal a hospital (maybe in the Capitol?), a nurse checking my vitals, Peeta, Johanna, Finnick, Cinna, Haymitch, Effie, and who I assumed was Shrader in the corner of the room watching me. And someone else, asleep with their head on their arm, resting on the side of my bed. Katniss. I smiled almost instantly, and the others ran over quickly violently startling Katniss awake.

"Prim!" Her voice was such sweet music to my ears, I had missed her so much. "Mommy." My voice was croaky and weak from not being used in however long I was unconscious. Instantly Katniss's arms were around me and holding me tightly to her, and within a minute everyone else had a hand on me soothing and patting me, words were flying between all of us but I only heard certain words.

"So glad!" "Your okay!" "Sorry for attacking you" This one I knew came from Johanna who stood at the foot of my bed, eyes cast down looking very ashamed of herself. "It's okay Johanna, you were just helping me" she nodded but still looked sorry. Everyone was now just staring at me until eventually, Effie, Shrader and Haymitch quietly moved away from us to have their own private family reunion.

Johanna got distracted by Gale who had come to District 13 with the other survivors of the District 12 bombing. The two of them ghosted away to get to know each other better, soon it was just Katniss, Peeta, Cinna and I. I was excited, I was content, I was just happy to be here with my family. That's when Katniss groaned and tensed up, Peeta looked at me quickly then her, I had no idea what was going on but apparently it wasn't new news.

"Katniss are you okay?" I only watched the exchange between my parents quietly, not wanting to interrupt just in case it was important. "No Peeta, I'm having another contraction" I tensed up then _another _contraction? How long had this been going on? I didn't have time to ask though as Peeta and Katniss continued their conversation. "Do you want another terbutaline shot?"

Katniss shook her head no quickly, doubling over in pain suddenly as she choked out "No, I give up trying to fight it. It's time." Peeta was suddenly in a flurry of nervous activity as he went to get the doctor, I was excited. I would be a big sister soon! It was my job to keep Katniss distracted while Peeta went to get the doctor and I found I couldn't say much.

I was too worried about her, she seemed to be in a tremendous amount of pain and all I could do was rub her back and murmur random nonsense to her to try to calm her down. I had never seen her like this before, amazingly strong, never afraid of anything Katniss, looked up at me with pure terror and pain in her eyes as she mumbled "I can't do this Prim, I can't be a mother. I don't know the first thing about infants. I just can't"

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded "Of course you can do this Katniss, you've done an amazing job with me already"

_**{A/N: Alright! So that's where I'm leaving off with chapter nine! I hope you liked it, because I worked super hard on it. Anyway, Reviews/Comments are love, become a fan/favorite author me! Love you all! ~JadedAngel~}**_


	10. Chapter 10: bones, Names, Proposals

_**{A/N: Here's chapter 10! This is an exciting one because the twins are born! And well, just lots of exciting things happen! Just so we all know, during the birth and in Katniss's POV in general anything in "(…)" is going to be a somewhat snarky/angery Katniss thought! This will mostly just be during the birth. Also, as a side note I realize that I've been putting way too many interrupting Authors Notes in the middle of the chapters, I'm sorry! And will definitely be trying to do so less. Love you all, V}**_

Katniss's POV

Pain. White hot searing pain. It was the only thing registering in my mind and it was driving me insane, I couldn't stop it, couldn't control it. All I could do was try to breathe through it, and that was becoming increasingly difficult. "Katniss, just relax and catch your breath" Peeta. He had said the same thing for at least fifteen minutes now, and I guess he just didn't understand I really couldn't. Every time I would try to take a breath another contraction would come along and take my breath away. (NOT in the nice sense of the word)

Growling quietly as I gasped for breath I turned my head and glared at him, smirking weakly when he instantly recoiled away from me. In all honesty he had nothing to be afraid of, it's not like I could get up and kill him or anything. (No matter how badly I wanted to!) No sooner had I caught my breath then a contraction had started again, I bit my lip to keep as scream in.

This had been going on for hours now and I was starting to get extremely exhausted, the doctor had come in to check on me several times and each time he asked how I was doing all he got was a glare and a kick aimed at his head but missing terribly. Now as he walked in, I could see he was prepared for me to try to kick him again, as he asked "So Katniss, how are you doing?" It took all my control to keep from yelling at him as I mumbled. "I'm having a baby, how do you think I'm doing? This is pure pain!"

He just gave a chuckle (Since when do doctors have the right to laugh at patients in pain!?) and nodded, he check me then announced a little too cheerily "Well your fully dilated, so you can begin pushing with the next contraction" As he sat down on his stool at the foot of the bed, I glared at him again, once he was settled and all the nurses and other doctor type people were in the room he told me to just focus and get ready.

In my head get ready meant get dressed, comb your hair, do something productive. Not get ready to be in more pain than you've ever felt in your life! The contraction came on very suddenly and I gasped sharply at the immense amount of pressure I was feeling "Okay Katniss, I need you to push" Shooting a quick glare at the doctor I gritted my teeth and pushed as hard as I could, a scream tearing up my throat as I did, my hand crushing Peeta's between my fingers.

"Alright, now relax and catch your breath" (Damn it, people need to stop telling me that its irritating!) My whole body seemed to relax slightly, as I took a semi-deep breath, that didn't last for long because within seconds of my taking that deep breath I heard "Okay, and push again" I groaned loudly, as I bared down and pushed again, the pain overwhelming me completely, as I begin to whimper and moan loudly.

"Katniss, you can do this!" Peeta. Again, seriously he just must not understand how much pain I'm in. (He needs to shut up before I show him!) I was grateful for the minute or so break I go, as I relaxed, refocused my mind and caught my breath (For the first time in hours!) my grip on Peeta's hand relaxed and he immediately pulled it back, massaging it gently. This seemed to make me extremely angry, how dare he complain about minor hand pain while I'm in hell trying to have HIS kid!

The next contraction brought with it a new round of pain, growling quietly in trying to keep my screams to a minimum, I grabbed Peeta's hand again, crushing it with as much force as I could between my fingers as I pushed again. Relaxing only for a moment I readjusted my grip on Peeta, and pushed again, this time I was sure I felt him whimper when I heard a satisfying snapping sound emanating from his hand.

(Serves him right for complaining!) "Alright Katniss, stop and relax for a few minutes" The doctor was next on my hit list, if he didn't shut up I was going to knock him out with a well placed kick to his skull. Catching my breath proved once again to be a difficult task, my lungs by now were burning with exertion, and every muscle in my body was screaming at me to stop this madness. "I can't do this" I was thoroughly exhausted and was sure I couldn't handle one more minute of this.

"Yes you can honey, just try" Anger. White hot and very close to breaching the surface, didn't Peeta know I WAS trying!? "Shut up. Shut up. SHUT THE HELL UP PEETA! You have NO Idea what I'm going through, or the amount of pain I'm in so just shut up!" It was the most I'd spoken all day, and it felt good to yell, and scream and let my frustrations out. Peeta curled back from me afraid I would physically hurt him again.

"I was just trying to-" That did it, I smacked Peeta on the back of his head my eyes blazing in pain and anger "WHAT PART OF SHUT UP DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" The whole room fell silent at this, my answering smirk was one of gratification, as the doctor mumbled "Katniss, you need to push again" Glaring as I did, I bared down and pushed again, this time all was silent except for my labored breathing.

_**{A/N: I'm skipping ahead about thirty minutes into the birth because nothing major really happens in the first half hour anyway}**_

I fell back against the pillows, sweat pouring off my face, every inch of me screaming in pain, exhausted and spent, I had pushed for a full half hour now and nothing important had happened. "C'mon Katniss, just keep pushing" I shot a death glare at Peeta for the millionth time today and squeezed his unbroken hand harder, as the doctor nodded. "Katniss, just push" I started to cry as I pushed this time, it hurt worse than all the other times, it was a literal burning pain.

"Ah, Fuck! Just get this thing out of me!" Peeta stared wide-eyed at me, and the doctor just chuckled for the hundredth time today. (Once again, I will kill him!) "Just push Katniss, I can see the head!" My mood brightened by a hundred percent for just a second, it was almost over! Pushing hard once again, I could feel the head crowning fully, the burning got worse as I continued to push, the head emerged completely a few minutes later.

The contraction ended and I sighed loudly, taking a deep breath and regaining my focus, I reached down feeling my baby's head, a small smile graced my face for a minute. "Katniss, just two more big pushes, and this baby is out" I nodded silently, pushing as hard as I could, biting my lip hard. By now I had reduced my lip to a bloody pulp by biting and chewing on it for the last few hours, and every time I bit it again, I tasted blood, which only further infuriated me.

I had switched between blinding anger, immense happiness, and extreme exhaustion for the last few hours and it seemed that anger was the emotion of the second. I took a big breath, trying not to focus on the pain (Yeah right, cause that's really possible!) Pushing again I felt the baby slip free, and sighed out of happiness and exhaustion, the baby was laid on my chest long enough for me to get a good look at her, then was taken away to be cleaned up and weighed and all the various things they do to babies when they're first born.

My excitement and happiness lasted for a few brief minutes, before the pain started up again. Sighing and starting to cry at the same time, I started pushing again, I was vaguely aware that they had given my daughter to Peeta, who was now crying and cooing over her. I didn't even have the energy to be mad anymore, I just kept pushing, stopping only when the doctor thought it was necessary.

This baby was a lot easier than her sister, and I had her out in only another hour with as little of death threats, screaming, crying and kicks for my doctors head as possible. Soon it was silent in my hospital room, and I was smiling brightly down at the two softly wrapped pink bundles in my arms, I had never been more exhausted, yet more happy, more upset, yet more excited in my life.

A few minutes passed and Prim appeared in the doorway, I waved her over silently and she sat in the chair next to my bed smiling down at the little girls, she whispered. "Which ones which?" I shrugged looking down at the two of them as I whispered back. "I haven't decided yet, wanna help?" Prim nodded eagerly as I shifted so I could hold the girls out to her but I was still holding them both, she studied their little faces intently for a few minutes looking back and forth between the two.

Finally I said "Alright Prim, which one is which?" She simply smiled and took the little girl from my left arm, holding her gently to her chest whispering "This one's Everly. Everly Flame Mellark" I grinned nodding, looking down at the peacefully sleeping little girl still in my arms whispering. "Well then you must be Ruelena. Ruelena Blaze Mellark" Just as I said this Peeta walked back into the room, his previously broken hand in a cast, he was smiling brightly at me but I was ready to cry.

"Peeta I am SO sorry about your hand, you know I didn't mean to do it right?" He nodded as I climbed into my bed beside me, cradling Ruelena and I in his good arm he whispered "Of course Katniss, I forgive you, so do they have their names now?" I nodded pointing to the baby Prim seemed to have claimed for herself "That one is Everly Flame-" I stopped long enough to point to the baby in my arms "-And this one is Ruelena Blaze"

Peeta smiled so big I swore his cheeks would have cracked in half! As he took the little girl from my arms into his and kissed her tiny forehead, whispering "Happy birthday you two" Then, instantly the baby was back in my arms and Peeta was down on the floor, on one knee producing a velvet box from his pocket, the tears sprang up in my eyes again. "Peeta what are you-" He cut me off quickly.

"Katniss Everdeen, I've loved you since we were five years old, I've seen you care for Prim like a mother would, you're the love of my life, the mother of my children… will you marry me?" I was out rightly crying now, the tears blurring my vision, my breath catching in my throat, as I nodded quietly choking out "Yes of course Peeta! I love you so much!" Prim was crying in the corner clutching Everly to her chest, I knew she was happy about all this, just as happy as I was. Quickly, Peeta got off the floor and slid the ring on my finger.

I just kept staring at it, I couldn't in all honesty understand what I had done to deserve all this happiness, I just kept looking around between my three daughters, my ring and Peeta. Nothing could ruin the happiest day of my life, nothing.

**_{A/N: Alright, here was chapter 10, all fluffy and cute and somewhat painful mostly for Katniss but c'mon she broke Peeta's hand the poor guy! Anyway, I'm so sorry for not updating for 2 whole weeks! I hope this makes up for it! Love you guys, ~V}_**


	11. Chapter 11: Maybe not everyone is happy

_**{A/N: I am SO incredibly sorry for not updating in forever! In my defense I was very busy with all sorts of things, I hope I haven't lost my amazing readers, and I hope this chapter makes up for my being gone so long. This chapter will mostly be a long flashback, of an argument between Katniss and Gale, which will pretty much kill any chances of Katniss ever trusting Gale again! (I really do hate Gale with a hot and burning passion) I hope you like this chapter! Love ya, ~Jaded}**_

Katniss's POV

It had been a few days since the birth, and I was doing much better, my doctor finally released me from the hospital and I was excited yet nervous to be taking the girl's home. The last few days had been a breeze with the nurses around, and I wasn't really sure I was ready to give that up. However Peeta kept reassuring me that we would be fine, and I believed him, except for the fact that there were quite a few people who weren't exactly "happy" with all of this.

Gale being one of them, I can remember our conversation or rather our fight last night, the way he just kept screaming that Peeta wasn't good enough for me and that I should be with him.

**_~Flashback~_**

I had just put the twins to bed, and it was relatively quiet around this part of the hospital, I was very thankful for that. As usually by this time of night every baby in here was somehow screaming at the top of their lungs at the same time. I had just gotten back into bed, and closed my eyes when Gale came storming into the room. "What the hell Katniss!" My eyes shot open as I tried to tell him to be quiet so he wouldn't wake the girls, but he was having none of it.

"No Katniss, I won't be quiet! I don't care if I wake those sniveling brats of yours! Your going to listen to me!" I was instantly angry, I don't care who you are you do not insult my babies. I got up quickly stalking towards him, and before he could even stop me I had slapped him. "I don't give a damn if you have some sort of problem with me Gale, but you do not, ever insult my babies! Got it? Now get out."

He was shaking his head as he rubbed his cheek and I wanted to slap him again to make sure he got the point. "NO! You will listen to me, I've got something important to say" My glare was so sharp I'm pretty sure he felt it as I sat back down on the bed, watching the girls out of the corner of my eye for movement, and listening to Gale's nonsense.

"You shouldn't be with that stupid baker, what can he even do for you!? Can he hunt, or trap animals the way I can? Does he listen to all your problems and somehow still manage to not find you annoying? All he does is bake and paint! He's nothing! And he is never going to be good enough for you!" My eyes widened as I heard this, Gale had never been like this before, in all the many months that I've been with Peeta, he's never said anything.

As he continues, my surprise turned to white-hot anger. "And those babies you love so much, they shouldn't exist! They're an abomination, they symbolize something horrible and unspeakable. I hate them almost as much as I hate their father, you know Katniss, they could be easily taken care of. They could all be gone in a matter of minutes, and Peeta wouldn't have to know that it wasn't an accident. Then we could be together, have our own -better- kids, and you could forget all about this"

I was up on my feet again before I even knew what was going on, my anger propelled me foreword and I had Gale pinned under my hands up against the wall in no time. My other fist was just itching to hit him over and over until my knuckles were broken and his face was bloody.

"How dare you! How could you say such things about innocent babies Gale! They've done nothing to you or anyone else and you have no right to assume anything about them or anyone else close to me! How could you possibly think I would kill them!? They're my children Gale! I love them more than anything, and no matter what you or anyone else says, I will never let anyone hurt them and I won't hurt them either! And as for what you think about Peeta, you can shove it! I could care less what your inconsiderate ass thinks!

I'm marrying Peeta as soon as possible, and there's not a thing you can do about it, so get the hell out of here before I "forget" my self-control and kick your ass!" I released my hold on Gale's throat, and watched as he hit the floor gasping for breath, satisfied I smirked and turned to head back to my bed, clearly now enraged yet bored with this whole thing. Just as I was about to sit down, Gale regained the use of his legs and apparently his vocal cords too, because he started talking again.

"I won't let you marry that idiot! I'll stop it somehow, and those babies are doomed! I will get them! I swear" Then he ran out before I could get to him again, I was quite pissed off and very worked up, I needed to do something, anything to calm myself. But I couldn't think of anything, so I sat there on my hospital bed, watching my daughters sleep and trying to come up with a plan to get Gale out of the picture.

_**~End Flashback~**_

This had been last night, and now as I walked with Peeta back to our compartment, with the girls in tow I was getting pissed off all over again. I knew I had to do something about Gale, maybe I could talk to Coin and get Gale sent out on one of the first missions to the Capitol. Then he would be away long enough for the wedding to take place, and to make sure I had absolutely every measure in place to keep my girls safe, that was absolutely all I wanted to do now.

"Katniss are you okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Peeta talking to me, I nodded quickly and shot him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm great! I just want to get the girl's home" He nodded and gave me a small smile of his own, he knew I was just as apprehensive as he was about keeping the kids safe, and although he didn't know what had gone on last night between Gale and myself, he could sense that something just wasn't right with me.

Peeta's POV

When I went back down to the hospital this morning to get Katniss and the girls, I could tell she wasn't completely focused on anything today. I didn't know exactly what was wrong, but I guessed it had something to do with Gale, because the nurses said that he had been the last one to visit Katniss last night and they could hear some shouting coming from her room.  
I made it a point, that once I got Katniss and the kids back to the compartment I would go find Gale and if I had to I would knock some sense into him. Whatever had happened, it obviously wasn't good and I wouldn't want to let Katniss deal with it on their own, even if I knew she would. So, once I got her settled on the couch, and the girls in their cribs, I kissed her quickly on the forehead. "I'll be back soon, okay love?"

She looked up at me with surprise in her eyes. "Where are you going, it's the girls first day home, you aren't staying?" I gave her a tight smile, wanting to take care of this without telling her, and before she could find out on her own. "I'm just going to get Prim from classes, I'll be back shortly, I promise" The minute the smile lit up her face I knew she believed me, and that it would be safe for me to get to Gale without Katniss wanting to get to me, and get in the middle of it.

"Alright, hurry back!" I nodded and smiled at her one last time before leaving the compartment, the moment I was out of her sight my smile dropped being replaced by a glare so strong it could kill Snow himself. However it was soon back in place because the first place I decided to go was to Prim's class to get her as I promised Katniss. Walking in all I immediately saw was a bunch of bored looking children all ranging in ages but mostly the older kids here learning about the history of District 13.

The moment she saw me Prim shot up out of her seat and raced for the door where I stood, excitedly flinging her arms around me and hugging me tightly. "Daddy! What are you doing here? Is there something wrong with mommy, or the girls?" I hated how she immediately went to something being wrong, however living the way we do and in a time of war, I can't blame her. Shaking my head I kept the smile on my face as I explained. "No sweetheart, mommy and the girls are fine. In fact they came home today! She asked if I could come get you, so you could be with them today"

Prim's excitement grew to the most extreme amount possible, as she bounced up and down the teacher came over "Excuse me Mr. Mellark but is there a problem here?" I shook my head quickly "No, not at all. I just need to take Prim home for the day, her mother is finally out of the hospital, and wants her home." The teacher nodded "Very well, we'll see you tomorrow Primrose" Prim wrinkled her nose at the use of her full name, but nodded and managed a smile anyway.

As we walked out of the room I saw Prim shoot a sort of flirtatious smile at Finnick and tried not to gag, I didn't understand what she saw in him, but as long as she's happy I guess. Once we were finally far enough away from the school section of the District I turned to Prim. "Alright Prim, I'm going to leave you now, just make sure you get home because mommy really wants to see you, but take your time.

I have something to do and if you arrive long before I do, you know she'll question. So maybe stop by the hospital see if you can help out with anything for a bit. Then meet me at the hallway our compartment is down in fifteen minutes okay?" She nodded and I smiled, glad she was willing to work with me. "Okay daddy, I'll see you soon." She kissed my cheek then walked off towards the hospital.

I went off the other way, towards the training center, my glare coming back into place quickly as I spotted Gale. I had intended to try to just talk it out, but the moment I saw him my anger flared and before I knew it I was attacking him.

_**{Alright! That was chapter 11, I'm sorry if it's a bit short but I wanted to get the general idea of the chapter done and then I just wanted to get the new chapter out to you guys as soon as possible. For those of you who asked for Gale drama, was that enough for you? If not, keep with this book… trust me it gets SO much more interesting in the Galeniss department (Even if I do hate Gale!) So, I hope you like this, comment, become a fan, add this to your favorite stories, you know the drill! Love ya. ~Jaded}**_


	12. Chapter 12: I Just Don't Know

{A/N: Aright guys, here's the long awaited Chapter 12, I am SO SO SO sorry it took me so long to get this out. I have been unbelieveably busy lately and actually did this during my Algebra class, so sorry if it's riddled with spelling mistakes I had to keep closing it and opening my online math thing whenever the teacher came by! Love ya, ~Jaded!}

Peeta's POV

I couldn't remember what happened, one moment I was walking towards Gale, the next I remember Katniss is pulling me off of him and dragging me away. Surprised I looked up at her "What the hell do you think you're doing Katniss!?" She glared and I knew I was in trouble, "Me!? You're the one beating Gale to a bloody pulp! What the fuck did you think you were doing Peeta!?"

I couldn't come up with a proper answer that wouldn't serve to further her anger so I just shrugged, "I had to try to protect you and the girls, Gale was getting in the way.. I don't really know. I just meant to scare him a little, yell at him... but not hurt him." My face fell, and Katniss's expression softened, she knew I felt bad about what I'd done.

"How'd you even know I was down here?" Her face lifted into a smirk and she jerked her head in the direction of the doors she had come through. "Prim is a really bad liar Peeta, besides she was worried about you" I groaned, leave it to Prim to unintentionally ruin my plans. I nodded at Katniss, standing up and turning towards the doors, preparing to leave. "Wait!" I turned watching Katniss, she was moving towards Gale, she smirked at me, then turned a sneer on him.

"Peeta watch the doors, I don't want anyone interrupting me." I nodded turning my back to the scene unfolding behind me and kept watch for any District 13 officals, or anyone for that matter. No one needed to know that Katniss had hurt Gale, and we couldn't trust anyone here except each other. Trying despretley to ignore the groans and shrieks of Gale, and the loud cursing of Katniss proved harder than intended.

Eventually I turned back to them just for a moment, to see if she was done yet, almost immediatley I turned back to the doors. The look on her face, the fire in her eyes.. Scared the hell out of me. "Almost done there Katniss?" I got a growl in response which I assumed meant yes, but I couldn't be too sure. A moment later, Katniss was at my side, I bit of blood lightly coated her shoes and her hands.

I knew she hadn't killed him, his groans of pain made that obvious, but she had definitley screwed him up. Quickly taking her hand I slipped us both out of the doors, leaving them only wide enough to escape the room, before slamming them shut again. We ran, exhiliratingly all the way back to our compartment, the nervous energy was just coursing through us. "You know they're gonna find out it was us eventually right?"

She nodded, obviously she was counting on that, she wanted to be far away from him.

Katniss's POV

I found Peeta, senslessly beating Gale, I definitley enjoyed watching it but knew I had to step in before he could get himself hurt. Pulling him away I almost slammed him into a wall, with my newfound anger rushing through me I found it easy to yell at him, until his face fell and he acted like he'd gotten the point. Then I just felt like a bitch for yelling at him.

He turned to leave and I called him back. "Wait, watch the doors" I commanded, I myself needed to finish off Gale, my anger boiled up to the surface again. I beat him within an inch of his life, then before I could do anymore -permanent- damage I stepped away. Peeta was soon running, dragging me with him up and down several different halls.

Finally we made it back to our compartment, I washed Gale's blood from my shoes and hands, relishing in my excitement. I was full of unsettling nervous energy and I just had to do something, I turned to Prim instructing quickly. "Let's get the girls, and go for a walk-" I added as an after thought "All of us" I leveled Peeta was a stare that meant 'yes you too.'

Surely if we were all out together no one would suspect us of anything right? We got the girls, and easily left our compartment, getting stopped by several District 13 Officals during our walk all asking the same question. "Do you know what happend to Soldier Hawthorne, Soldiers Everdeen and Mellark?"

Each holding back a malicious smirk and a dark laugh we'd reply together "I just don't know..."


	13. Chapter 13: Mockingjay?

{A/N: As promised yesterday, here's another chapter! Things are starting to heat up and great really dramatic! Oh! Remember my mentioning Clove and Cato, quite a while back in the first chapter? They're going to start appearing again, starting in this chapter! And hey! They had a son, so help me name him guys! We're going to start seeing our Mockingjay or Mockingjay's! (hint, hint, there's more than one!) So, stick around guys! Things are starting to come to a head! Love ya, ~Jaded/V}

Katniss's POV

It had been interestingly quiet since Gale's "accident", I knew everyone was probably suspecting it was either myself or Peeta. However we wouldn't give them the satisfaction of blaming us, because they had been trying to pin everything on us since we got here. They knew they needed me though, because somehow, they had unceremoniously appointed both Prim and myself their "Mockingjay."

At first both Prim and I were adamant that we wouldn't do it, eventually however Gale and President Coin had wore me down and I agreed, which virtually guaranteed Prim would too. She was willing as soon as she heard I had agreed, as they had hoped. Soon, we were both thrown into "Mockingjay training" head first with absolutely no end in sight.

It was a long and grueling process, going from simple District 12 girls withe barely any training aside from what we could both do with a bow. Even then, it wasn't even near enough to be considered battle ready. Which was what they were preparing us for, the big battle in the Capitol that would be going down soon, our troops were being sent out in "companies," groups of soldiers at least fifty at a time.

Johanna, Finnick, Prim, Peeta and myself were to be part of the last company sent out, it was a terrifying thought really being shipped off to the Capitol to most likely die. Clove and Cato who had been shipped off to District 13 following the collapse of the "Dome" of the Games Arena would be with us as well, leaving our three children -in total counting Clove and Cato's son- in the care of my own mother here in District 13.

There had been a recent influx of people living in the underground District, because of the volatile bombing of 12, everyone left alive fled to 13, leaving us with larger numbers. Which was a good and bad thing, larger numbers meant more people for our army, which gave us a real fighting chance, but it also meant cramped quarters and a lot more "safety" drills. To ensure that everyone knew where to go and when, it became nothing more than an annoyance to me.

They did serve a good purpose for everyone else, who didn't have the immense amounts of protection I and my family have as the Mockingjay's and family of the Mockinjay's. It gave us a good amount of safety without forcing us further underground with everyone else. However separating us as more important then everyone else, put a good block between us and the others, it made them mad that we got special protection and special treatment and they didn't.

What they couldn't seem to understand though, was that according to President Coin we were special, we deserved every bit of special attention we got because Prim and I were the Mockingjay's, we were the faces of the rebellion and we would ultimately be the one's to start, fight, and end this war. We needed every bit of special protection to keep us safe from President Snow's advances into District 13, to sabotage us before we'd even get a chance to fight.

This special attention also included ultra secret and super private training, they used a lot of the training techniques we used when training for the Games, which left both Prim and I shaken to the core, reliving every terrifying moment in the Games training center. It was really more beneficial than anything else though, because it rebuilt both our strength on top of being fed so well we were both finally at a respectable -healthy- weight.

It was strange at first, to not be hungry all the time, to not need to constantly worry about where our next meal was going to come from. Soon though, it became tiring not having anything to worry about or do that didn't involve training, preparing for the war, and taking care of the girls. Soon I was chomping at the bit to have something to do, but there was nothing.

Peeta's POV

Katniss and Prim had been chosen as the Mockingjay, both sharing the title but splitting the name to each calling each other Mockingjay or when referring to themselves together the Mockingjay's. It was strange to see them both, held in such a light that it was imperative that both be safe guarded at all times, from everyone and everything. At first it was nothing but a headache to be separated from everyone else in the District, singled out as different simply because I was Katniss's fiance and Prim's father.

I grew to be thankful of all the watchful gazes soon though, as President Snow was determined to get to them. To stop them before they could even get to the Capitol, I couldn't understand his obsession but I knew they needed to get there, to fight and win, to change Panem for the better. So I went along with all the long hours of training, and never being alone anymore, I knew it was necessary.

It was a constant worry of mine though, that he would still fine a way to get to them, and hurt them weather it was mentally or physically. And that was something I just couldn't live with, so before I knew it I was thrown into a training group with Johanna, Finnick, Clove and Cato. We would go to the Capitol with the Mockingjay's to make sure they made it to the square where the main fight would take place.

Then, the five of us would spread out along the line behind them to protect from any shots fired from behind, there would be another line in the front, they're only defense from a bullet to the chest being a line of humans, who would themselves die trying to protect the Mockingjay's. I had convinced President Coin to develop bullet proof body armor for both of them, and it worked. So they were from the neck down, to their toes protected.

The only problem would be stray shots to their heads, there was no way to protect that...

{A/N: Alright guys! Sorry if it's short or crappy! I was battling a time constraint in Algebra (Hour and a Half) plus a teacher's too-watchful gaze to get this done! However here it is. What do you think? Comment, vote, become a fan. You know! Also, what should I name Clove and Cato's son? Love ya, ~Jaded/V}


End file.
